


Angels and Demons

by Billxbesitztxmeinxherz



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angels, Demons, M/M, Paranormal, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 36,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes in this world we are given things that are not meant to be ours. The question is how far will we go to protect it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to HieiLawliet for the amazing banner! :D  
> This was the first multi-chapter fic that I ever wrote so it's a little choppy at times. Still, the plot was original and it was a fun idea to play with.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> [ ](http://photobucket.com)
> 
>   
> 

_“Tom stop! Don’t please don’t!”_

_“Silence! It is only you that has brought this upon yourself!” Tom snarled raising his hand above the crumpled form below him._

_“No,” Bill sobbed resisting against the men holding him back, “No Tom please, I love him! Bushido!” The small frail boy lunged himself forward to no avail as he was roughly jerked backwards. The hold on his upper arms was tight… to tight. No matter how hard he kicked and trashed the grip only increased. Bill’s wings were screaming in pain as blood dripped down his back a reminder of the sin he had failed at committing._

_Tom turned away from Bill and stalked forward; eyes black with hate. He should have known better it was sitting right in front of his face the entire time mocking him. Trust. Tom no longer knew the meaning of the word as it had shattered his life. He knew it was not his duty to due such an act but the feeling of pure hatred and procession fueled Tom as he loomed over the larger man._

_A pair of sad eyes met Tom’s; aged by the sadness and hardship of his life as they now begged him silently not to do it. The larger man’s breath hitched when Bill’s scream rang out from behind them his loud sobs filling the room._

_Tom had enough of this and flicked his wrist his eyes never leaving the man wheezing below him. Immediately after the movement Bill’s sobs ceased and a loud thud echoed throughout the room._

_Bushido looked up at Tom a look of horror and anger filled his face as he began to morph. Bushido’s eyes turned black as the skin on his face was pulled back making him more angular and harshly beautiful. Tom straightened up and flexed his wings awaiting the attack that never came._

_“Tom sire! Look out!” A whining voice panicked._

_“Malach silence your careless tongue or it shall be you that I slay next! Mind your place!” Tom growled whipping around to face the taller boy. Tom’s patience was wearing thin with all of his flock and they were proving to be more of a burden than an asset._

_“My lord please,” Arela pleaded her large eyes had lost the golden shine they had when the flock first began the hunt and was replaced now by something Tom did not recognize. Fear._

_“I’ve had enough of this.” Tom murmured raising his hand. Energy flowed into it creating a purple glowing orb in his hand. In his other Tom grabbed a stake and melded the two; a loud hissing noise was emitted. Bushido hissed his fangs descending._

_“Tom! It is unholy, beyond our duty! We are to deliver thee from evil to the divine beyond not to slay. Think of our flock, you are our leader, we all shall pay for this treason!” Malach cried struggling to hold Bill’s limp body and back away at the same time._

_“You veil creatures have no right to call yourselves Fravashi!” Bushido spat glaring up at Tom, “You all are an abomination to the Lord! Neither human nor God you all fly around acting as the messengers of Zoroaster! You all are the true demons of the mortal world! I am-”_

_“Silence you veil creature! Who are you to frown upon a Fravashi while your kind lurks in the shadows feeding off humans? Your voices enchant prey before you so viciously cut thy throat draining the blood. You are the true demons creatures of hell! Do not act as if though you are better than a messenger of Zoroaster!”_

_Tom had enough it was time for this creature to die. Even if it was not his duty as a Fravashi he would execute the blood-sucker himself._


	2. Chapter One

Bill stood there rigid and shaking before his suitors. To think among them could be one of his future husbands. A cool set of hands encircled around his wrists and squeezed for a moment interrupting the blood stream and taking his pulse. 

“Good blood flow he’s very healthy you did good Simone.” The tall gentleman replied stroking the small of Bill’s back; it sent shivers up the young boy’s spine. This was exactly the sort of thing that Bill hated about his culture. Inspection was standard to all young fledglings in order to be accepted by a flock. Everyone went through it to gain a family, a place in society, and hopefully a husband… Bill knew this process all too well. 

“His health seems good and he shows desirable features however…” The suitor said brushing the feathers of Bill’s wings.

Simone shuddered knowing exactly what would come next. Bill had been through the process of inspection far more than what was considered normal for a fledging his age. All of the other fledglings that had been born, or rather reborn, at the same time, as Bill had already been married off and part of new flock. Bill was running out of time within a few months if he could not be married off he would go through extermination a shameful process. The young boy had already molted twice now and his features betrayed his gender. For Bill being a male Fravashi his facial structure was all wrong. His wings were too short a not thick enough to allow the proper speed a leader of the flock would need, his bones were to light for combat for he could not serve as a long-distance messenger, and Bill’s foolishness and lack of discipline made it impossible for him to be trusted in the human world. 

“Your son is very beautiful Simone, he would look lovely on the far right in my flock’s formation but I cannot help but notice that he has molted twice already.” The suitor frowned walking around Bill searching for more flaws, “His wings are far too thin to fly at the speed that I am accustomed to and he is far too frail to endure the conditions we face daily. I am truly sorry Simone he is rather lovely.”

Simone tightened her jaw and nodded watching the suitor walk off to another, much younger, fledgling and his mother. Simone let out a sigh and turned to leave the agora disappointed yet again. Helplessly Bill watched his mother break into a run before her massive wings exploded around her lifting her into the sky. Simone really did have wonderful wings they were strong and large tinted with the most palest of lavender.

Reluctantly Bill set off on foot to take the long way home; his flimsy wings would not carry him that far and he would spend more time trying to recuperate than walking. He was a disgrace to his family’s flock and the thought sat like a stone in his gut weighing him down. It was like Bill was trapped in which many ways was true. For all of his life Bill had watched everyone around experience the joy of flight and strength that comes with being reborn as a Fravashi. Fravashi were special souls chosen for their uniqueness to assist Zoroaster and lead humans to the after world. Every now and again an Fravashi would have to accompany a human soul to underworld but mostly that job was reserved for the head of flocks. 

Bill’s father, Jorg, was the head of his family’s flock and was loosing his patience with Bill’s numerous failures to land a husband and join a different flock. It was unacceptable to remain in the same flock as your parents after the age of eighteen, which Bill was approaching in less than a week. Today may have been Bill’s final chance to find a new flock and now he faced extermination. When Fravashi failed to find a new flock they were sent to extermination where they would be cleansed of all memories and sent to be reborn as a human. All Fravashi used to be humans but once reborn as a messenger of Zoroaster there was no need to participate in the human life cycle anymore. 

Tears ran down Bill’s face as he passed what the fledglings had dubbed The Works a distribution center where all human souls were cleansed and put into a body to be reborn. Grudgingly the young boy shuffled over to the observatory and searched for one soul in particular. 

“Send up soul number 111894 please,” Bill asked to the men operating the center. One of them sighed when seeing Bill and smiled sadly knowing this would probably be the last time he saw Bill with wings. When you were reborn as a human you forgot everything that happened in divine beyond. 

“Of course Bill,” they murmured selecting the soul and presenting the small orb. Souls in their energy form always fascinated Bill he loved the way the spiritual energy glowed different colors and swirled in the orb giving off vibrations. 

“Hello there, do you remember me?” Bill asked softly to the orb pressing his fingers into the soul. Through his fingers shot out memories that Bill has shared with soul number 111894 throughout the years. The orb shook violently before a form emerged before Bill gazing up at him with a dazed look trying to process the memory overload. 

“B-bill? What where am I?” 111894 asked looking around him and gasping when he could not see his feet, they simply vanished and blended in with the clouds beneath him. 

“Soul, tell what is your name?” Bill asked cocking his head to the side taking in the soul’s new features. Last time the soul had a large scar running down the side of his face and a rough appearance, now its complexion was soft and he had light blonde hair falling in his eyes. 

“My name?” 111984 thought for a moment, “A-…Andreas… or Andi.” It concluded looking at Bill for approval. 

Bill nodded and whispered silently, “You were Carl last time and you were from New York in the United States.” 

“Carl? I do not remember that life I am sorry. I remember talking to someone, a small chiming voice calling to me, but other than that I do not remember Carl.” Bill sighed understandingly knowing there was no way for this Andreas to remember his past life. 

“That voice was mine… I missed you Ca- sorry…Andi.” 

“You seem distressed was it my lack of ability to remember?” 

“What?” Bill’s head shot up, “No, no, not at all! I just… I missed… it is unimportant.”

The soul smiled brightly at Bill before leaning back to observe his surroundings more. It appeared as if they were in a glass bubble with fenced off walkway above them looking down. There was a light humming noise and when looking down you could see the soul orbs being distributed falling down to earth glowing softly, it was as if being in space. 

“It’s beautiful,” Andreas sighed instinctively reaching out for Bill’s hand. He absently stroked the soft smooth pads of Bill’s palm smiling and turning to Bill. When their eyes locked Andreas gasped dropping the Fravashi hand and taking a step back. 

“I’m sorry I do not know what has over come me.” Andreas murmured looking down at his feet.

“No please Andreas it’s fine,” Bill pleaded grabbing the soul’s hand and trying to make eye contact, “Andreas look at me.”

“But you’re an… you’re an angel! I can’t, I’m not good enough!” Andreas gasped trying to retract his hand from Bill’s. 

“No, no, Andi please! Carl!” Bill sobbed as the soul retreated back into his orb state. The orb hit the ground with a thud and no longer swirled with color. Hot tears fell down Bill’s face as he leaned down to cradle the orb broken heartedly. 

“Bill,” a voice called softly through the intercom. 

“I know, I know I’ll be right up… just… give me a minute.” Bill choked out holding back his tears and composing himself. The compassion Bill felt for soul number 111984 would have never have lasted long, it never did. Not with Jason, not with Amleth, Kyle, Mandar, Carl, and now Andreas. It was foolish for Bill to think something as simple and stupid as a soul could feel the compassion that a Fravashi did. Fravashi felt the pain of the world and it scared Bill to think that he would be just like Andreas in a few days. A dull, stupid, ignorant soul floating through time not even grasping the complexity of his simple life. It scared Bill, it scared him a lot.


	3. Chapter Two

The next morning was filled with dread as Bill slunk out of bed. He ran his fingers along the furniture trying to remember how everything felt before stopping at his quilt. The quilt was brightly decorated with the sun, moon, and stars shining over a green field below. Simone had made the quilt for Bill when he was first reborn and told him stories every night while tucking him into bed.

“There once was a young Fravashi with wings the colour of the golden sun…” Bill’s voice quaked as he recited the tale to himself.

“He was adored by everyone not for his strength, or cunning, or birthright but for his compassion for others like no Fravashi ever considered. H-he… w-would… w-walk shit.” Bill cussed punching the mattress. His knees felt weak and began to quake before collapsing onto the bed.

“No,” Bill sobbed quietly trying to compose himself, “Zoroaster please my lord hear my prayer. Please don’t do this.” 

Bill’s eyes flicked across the objects sitting in his room each holding a story. There was the little wooden ship with a broken mast from when Malach and he were friends. Malach had long ago been married off to another flock leaving Bill all alone. No one else accept his mother would talk to Bill, not even Jorg.

“Please… I didn’t do anything wrong. I never hurt anyone… please,” Bill’s voice cracked as he pleaded quietly. Tears mixed with the kohl around his eyes and ran down his pallid face leaving dark trails. He was due down by the distribution center soon but he couldn’t find the strength to move. Bill’s entire world was crashing down before him and there no way he could stop it. He would never see his room again, his mother or father, Malach, or even his flock as much as they despised him Bill found himself missing them too. The only thing Bill was happy about was that he had never learned to truly fly. People told him that flying was the best experience in the world that is was liberating and could not be compared to any other feeling but pure euphoria. 

The sunlight outside danced across Bill’s slumped body as he lay in the twilight-basked room silently preparing him self. 

“Okay.” He whispered sitting up. He starred at his hands sighing. People told him that the mortal world was tough and not even the richest of humans had hands as soft as a Fravashi. 

“BILL!” A voice pierced his reverie.

“Coming!” Bill shouted looking at his room one last time. This was it the ending and begging of life.

***

“My baby!” Simone sobbed hugging Bill tightly. Even though Bill was not her biological child she felt a special connection with her son. She knew there was no way to stop was what was to come and inwardly she was cursing the fools that would not wed her son. Were they blind? Simone had never seen a Fravashi so beautiful before in her mind Bill was even more beautiful than all of the female Fravashi. How was it that no one wanted her little angel?

“Be strong Billa. The human world is not as forgiving as this one.” Simone took hold of the young boy’s chin and looked in his eyes.

“But if I die I come back here and can be with you!” Bill said searching his mother’s eyes. They were cold and distant. Bill could already feel their connection beginning to crumple as he lost more and more of his powers.

“No!” Simone gasped shaking Bill, “No my son you must never think that way! Don’t ever think that way! You do that and you’ll be sent not back here but to Hell. Do you understand me?”

“Yes.” Bill mumbled looking down at his feet.

“Simone! Hurry up it is time!” Jorg called out annoyed, “About time to get rid of this mistake of a child.” He added as an afterthought to him self.

Two men emerged, one of whom was on duty last time Bill had come to visit soul 111984, and led him into the holding cell. 

“Good luck kid.” One whispered as the doors began to slide shut. Through the crack Bill could see Jorg had already taken off and was flying as fast as possible. Meanwhile Simone stood frozen in place waving sorrowfully.

That was the last image Bill saw as the doors slid shut and the darkness engulfed him. 

***

There was a hissing noise as smoke began to rise in the room followed by a grinding whine that echoed throughout the room. Bill closed his eyes and braced him self for the worst. Would they saw his wings off? Break the bones? Or use some sort painless magical potion?

Bill waited and waited squeezing his eyes tighter with every passing second. He felt something cold touch his arm and he cried out in fear.

“Hush now Bill,” A voice whispered.

“Huh? When are you going to get it over with?” Bill quivered staring at the operator. A motion caught Bill’s eyes and he glanced towards the observatory to see the other man timing something on his watch.

“We don’t have much time.” The man whispered close in Bill’s ear to be heard over the grinding noise.

 

“Wha-”

The operation normally only takes three minutes so let me be brief. You don’t deserve this punishment. You’ve done nothing wrong-”

“But!” Bill interjected before being cut off by the man’s hard stare.

“Two minutes.” The man in the observatory spoke into the intercom.

“We are letting you keep your wings. We also are going to swipe your memory clean except for these words Bill,” The man spoke quickly pulling Bill close, “You are special, meant for better things, live life to your fullest.” 

“What?” Bill asked before feeling a sharp prick in his bicep. The room began to spin as the images came in and out of focus. Bill didn’t know is he fainted or not because the next thing he knew a soft glowing light surrounded him. It cradled him sending vibrations through his body before finally it began to fade. 

Soon the feeling was gone and suddenly Bill felt cold and itchy. He felt a tugging at his pants as he groaned and tried to turn onto his side only to discover he couldn’t. What was happening? Why couldn’t he move? Bill forced his eyes open and squinted at the light above him; what he saw made him scream.

An ugly creature, about twice his width, covered in grime and rags tugging at Bill’s pants. The creature looked down startled at Bill’s reaction and hesitated for a moment. One second was all Bill needed and in the man’s stalling he trashed out and punched the man square in the jaw. The creature fell backwards groaning as it spit out a few teeth and Bill pushed him self up and ran.

He caught glances of people as he ran all of them looking ugly. Bill had never seen such ugly creatures before. None of them, not even one, was nearly as attractive as a Fravashi. What were these horrid things? They appalled Bill and soon his legs carried him to a park. There were strange crippled-looking things colored in red and various shades of brown swirling in the cold breeze. Something in Bill’s mind recognized them as leaves. Suddenly it clicked, they were leaves and due to their colour it must be the season fall.   
He glanced up at the sky as if expecting something but he couldn’t remember what. There were no people in the park around him and Bill shivered. Finally glancing down at his body Bill frowned. He wore nothing but plain blue jeans and a tight black long sleeve shirt. 

Frowning Bill sat down on a bench hugging him self in an attempt to stay warm. It was freezing out and Bill could no longer feel his toes. His mind told him that he should try to cover up but his heart sat like a rock in his chest. Bill could not remember why he was so upset but it must have been something big because he felt close to tears. But what was it? Sighing in exasperation Bill finally lied down and curled up on the bench. He hugged his knees to his chest and close his eyes trying to warm up. Darkness soon came leaving Bill lying on the bench alone in the park tears mixed with kohl still running down his cheeks.


	4. Chapter Three

“Hurry up fools I ain’t waitin’ all day.” A gruff voice growled as three figures stalked through the trees. The man hurried as fast he could sniffing the air. The blood was fresh, and still untouched by any other animal from what Bushido’s nose could tell.

“Bu man, my feet are hurtin can’t we just hit up the homeless shelter again?” The man panted trying to catch up with their leader. During the day Bushido required the clan to wear baggy pants, T-shirts, and hats to hide their faces. It was this sick masquerade the Gangrel clan had been playing for centuries when Bushido took over. It had caused uproar in the community that someone so young was being placed in charge of a clan containing over twelve vampires. Bushido was only little over a century old and still had much to learn. However the Elders thought it best that he be in charge due to his nature instincts rather than Chakuza. 

“Shut up! We’re almost there, suck it up and take it.” Bushido growled not evening glancing behind at his clan.

Sido made a face and glanced at Nyze who merely shook his head. Things were getting out of hand in terms of the clan’s size. They were too overstretched and had hunted most of the ghettos in the Projects clean forcing them to travel father for food. The homeless shelter was always a good place to hit up due to the minimal security plus who was going miss a nobody? 

“There!” Bushido said his smile almost splitting his face in half. Sido whooped and lunged for the carcass only to be side kicked by Chakuza. 

“Who said you got the first piece huh? Bushido will decide who gets what.” Chakuza snarled looking to Bushido for approval. The man merely shrugged and did a head count trying to figure out how the split would be even. There was Baba Saad, Bushido, Chakuza, Bizzy Montana, D-Bo, Decay, Stickle, Eko Fresh, Kay, Kingsize, Nyze, Sido, Screwaholic, and Summer Cem. Screwaholic and Summer Cem where just nomads passing through so Bushido decided that they would get whatever was left over, if there was any.

“Chakuza and Nyze you two get first pick.” Bushido said nodding towards the carrion. The others murmured in annoyance knowing what would happen. There was no way that fourteen of them could split the body of a crumpled homeless man, some one wasn’t going to eat.

“I won’t have any.” Bushido said as if reading everyone’s minds. Sido opened his mouth as if to protest but the rumbling from his stomach shut him up. One by one bones snapped and the concrete sidewalk stained with crimson blood. Chakuza scrapped his finger in the mess and brought it to his mouth smiling.

“You sure you don’t want some boss?” He asked lapping his finger. Bushido frowned turning away. They needed to hurry before someone came along and saw them. While they may look human being dressed in their baggy street clothes the animalistic noises his clan was making was from it.

“That’s enough!” Bushido snarled asserting his authority, “Let’s go!” 

***  
“Boss I can’t believe you didn’t eat.” Nyze said one they were in Brooklyn. Bushido shrugged and looked around frowning. God he hated this place. Trash littered the street and the down the road he could he someone screaming. Bushido had become accustomed to the barred windows on houses and dungy towering apartments buildings. . But Starret City was home there definitely wasn’t anyplace like it.

***  
Bill shot up yelping when he felt something rubbed against his hand. Thanking god it was only a cat he brushed himself off and looked around the silent park.

The park was completely empty and quiet except for a few stray plastic bags that rolled in the night breeze. It scared him to think he had been asleep in a place like this for so long. He felt that he was needed somewhere but he couldn’t remember where. Everything in his mind was all jumbled and confused as if it had been tampered with. He knew his name but other than that he didn’t remember anything. 

A loud holler scared Bill out of his thoughts. He needed to get out of here, wherever here was. The noises got louder as Bill picked up his pace almost sprinting down the dimly lit streets. Laughing soon closed in behind Bill and he squeezed his eyes shut running blind until suddenly…

“Watch it punk!” A voice growled. Bill was propelled backwards and found him self on his rear staring into a pair of glowing red eyes. He tried to break eye contact and look away but it was almost as if the man had a hold on Bill. Only when a hand reached out and grabbed Bill by his hair did he finally scream. 

***

Bushido stood staring down at a pair of soft brown eyes gazing up at him. They were scared and frightened as the young boy sat frozen in Bushido’s stare. He could feel the boy trying to break free and out of panic he intensified the grip forcing the boy to only to see him. It must have frightened him because when Bushido reached out to touch the soft looking creature he let out a feral scream like that of a bird. 

Bushido panicked and clamped a hand over the boy’s mouth. He didn’t know why he felt guilty but the brunette’s sudden cry made him feel as if he had kicked a dog, not that he hadn’t before, and feel bad about it.

“Shh,” Bushido growled in the struggling boy’s ear, “Shut it or I’ll snap your pretty little neck in half.” The boy stopped and the older man could feel the boy’s pulse beating rapidly in his neck. He was so pretty, Bushido had to keep him. He was too pretty to eat but then again looked too frail to turn into a vampire. The poor thing wouldn’t survive the process and Bushido wanted to be able to look into those captivating eyes every day. 

“Bu man where you at?” Sido called out rounding the corner. Bushido punched the boy in the side of the head ignoring his gasp and threw the limp body over his shoulder.

“Man what is that?” Sido sneered reaching out to touch the boy. Bushido hissed and smacked his hand away marking his territory. Sido backed off immediately and told his leader that they were going to sleep before the sun rose. Bushido agreed glancing at the body over his shoulder and headed back to the darkness of the apartment buildings with Sido and little Bill thrown over his shoulder.


	5. Chapter Four

Tom strode into the study room and absently ran his hand over the fine petrified wood of the table. The entire room reflected wealth and power much to Tom’s liking. Soon it would all be his all he had to do was find a bride and he would be the head of the Abyssinian flock, but not fast enough for Tom’s liking.

“Arela,” Tom commanded, “Statistics.” 

The tall girl bowed causing her blonde hair to fall over her shoulder as she avoided eye contact with Tom. She had been with Tom’s family ever since she was reborn about two and half centuries ago; she was a lovely Fravashi and Tom wouldn’t mind marrying her but not her lineage was a drawback. Tom wanted absolute unquestionable perfection that would only help magnify Tom’s accomplishments and cause him to be the envy of everyone. It did not matter if his bride had spunk or a personality; pure beauty was enough for Tom the less talk the better.

“Yes well you requested fledglings from the twelve most powerful flocks sir,” Arela blushed gazing up at Tom, “But you see sir most of these fledglings have been wed already so I had to select some from other families as well.”

Tom’s cold stare cut her off and she bowed her head immediately looking down at her feet. Ever since she could remember she had liked Tom he was kind and compassionate as a child but now as time passed she saw more and more of Tom’s father in him everyday. Tom clenched his fists in frustration before sighing out of exasperation and motioning for Arela to continue.

“Here they are,” She sighed selecting the images on the large screen mounted on the wall. The other members of the flock that had been silent until now perked up at the motion. There was murmuring of comparison of looks and power only Malach stayed silent staring up at the screen in worry. He knew one of the images far too well. In the corner of the screen a dark haired boy smiled back the flock cheerfully with his pallid soft complexion. Malach’s stomach dropped and he moved his chair in front of the image blocking it off from view. 

Tom stood silently frowning at the screen as he paced in front of the smiling images. He stopped in front of a brunette examining it carefully. 

“Too fat through the face,” Tom grunted deselecting the image. He stopped and observed each boy and girl in desperation. 

“Enough,” Tom grunted waving off the images, “We are Fravashi! Is there no one worthy of marrying me?”

“You could always wait until next year?” Arela squeaked quietly. Seconds later the girl found herself being backhanded by a seething Tom. 

“What?” He growled out standing over her, “Wait until next year? By next year I will already be over my time of marriage. Who will want to marry an outdated model? You of all people should know that Arela think clearly.”

Malach sighed in relief. He had done it, kept his promise to protect his friend no matter what something Malach had failed at when he left his old flock years ago.

“Who is that? How long has that image been up on the board?” Tom commanded staring directly at Malach. The black haired boy tensed turning around slightly to see the exposed picture smiling radiantly.

“No one,” Malach cleared his throat, “That is no one sire probably just popped up due to all the commotion.

“What are you talking about?” Arela glared. Malach stared at Arela hesitating silently pleading her to stop. The girl glared back and smiled looking at Tom adoringly.

“His name is Bill Kaulitz sire of Jorg and Simone’s flock,” Arela chirped looking at Tom for approval. Tom nodded silently walking up the picture. For the longest time nobody moved. They sat silently not moving or breathing for Tom to find some flaw. The dread locked boy circled the image trying to find some flaw. He studied the boy’s glowing brown eyes, his pouting pink lips, glistening hair, and to his perfect complexion.

“Him,” Tom stated as everyone gasped, “I will have him.”

“But-”

“Enough! I expect him in my office by tomorrow morning.”

“But Tom! He’s not… he’s not in our world anymore. He was sent to the mortal world… as a human.”

Tom glared at the screen taking in the boy’s features thinking. The boy was no longer in his world but the human one? He was something exotic and attractive. This Bill was challenging and difficult to obtain. Tom smiled wickedly this was going to be fun.

***  
Bill awoke slowing rubbing his eyes and trying to bring into focus his surroundings. He cried out when he found it difficult to move. His breathing picked up as he struggled to move panicking. The last thing he remembered was the park but where was he now? His head hurt and his limbs felt cramped wherever he was. Bill tried sitting up only to hit his head on something centimeters above him. Feeling the surface Bill froze when his eyes adjusted realizing where he was. He was in a box; he was in a coffin.

“H-help!” Bill cried out hoarsely banging on the lid, “Help me please! Anyone? Help!” 

“Help!” Bill sobbed picking up his force in banging. The small boy pounded against the lid crying hysterically. He felt trapped and claustrophobic in the coffin. He could barely move his legs and the air smelt stale. He screamed out tears running down his face.

“PLEASE!!!” Bill shrieked closing his eyes trying to tell him self that it was just a dream. “Please help me! Help! Help-”

Suddenly Bill’s hands made contact with air and a bright light blinded him. Bill squinted against the light as rough hands hauled him out. Bill screamed and struggled blindly not being able to see who his abductor was. 

“Hush now I don’t want to hurt you.” A low voice mumbled next to his ear. A chill went down Bill’s back as he felt the cool skin of his abductor pushing up against his back. Bill squeaked as freezing hands rubbing slowly touched the small sliver of skin on his hip.

“No,” Bill cried out, “No!” He squinted against the light forcing his eyes to adjust. Finally a tall figure came into view. A tall man with tanned skin and a shaved head stared back at Bill. He wore loose clothing that swam on his enormous body and Bill could see a tattoo on his thick neck. Scared Bill backed up a little bit whimpering. He hated the human world. Where was he now? What did this stranger plan to do with him? He had heard stories of humans sometimes did to each other and the thought scared him. 

“God your eyes… come here.” The man took a step forward reaching out to grab Bill. Panicking Bill turned to run tripping over the coffin on the floor. He fell into the box shaking when the man loomed over the opening blocking his escape. 

“No, no!” Bill choked out curling into him self. He felt weak and defeated there was no way he was going to be able to stop this man. Accepting his fate Bill closed his eyes and tried to disappear. Minutes passed and Bill was left untouched. Finally cracking an eye open in curiosity Bill saw the man still leaning over the box.

He gazed down at Bill with adoring eyes hypnotized as if he had never seen anything like him before. Relaxing slightly Bill turned to face the man. The two just sat there staring at one another not moving. Bill stared into the man’s large eyes as his gaze swept down to Bill’s mouth and then to his stretched neck. 

“I gotta bounce,” The man said turning to leave.

“You have to what?” Bill asked sitting up confused. The man walked out the door not looking back. Bill sat in the coffin confused and decided that he felt peaceful. But where in the stars was he?


	6. Chapter Five

Bill sat up yawning and rubbed his throat. His esophagus felt raw like acid had been poured down it and his back made an unpleasant cracking noise as he sat up. 

“Mom?” Bill called out sleepily. To his surprise there was no answer. “Mom!” Bill cried out sitting up rubbing at his eyes. 

“What?” The young boy sat in a large cold room entirely opposite from his welcoming room back home. The walls looked thin and flimsy and the only other piece of furniture was a chair tossed carelessly in the corner.

It took Bill a minute to process where he was but the sight of the coffin sent it all rushing back at him. Waking up in the park, the noises, rough hands, and then complete blackness. A shiver raked his body. And Bill sat there emotionless staring off into space. He felt empty inside; a strong gnawing feeling of emptiness but he didn’t understand what from. Everything so confusing and it scared Bill that all he could remember was up to two days ago. Sighing softly to himself Bill curled into a ball and sat there. 

***  
“There’s a human in the house.” Kay whispered to Chakuza. He had sensed a heart beat ever since they got home last night but he couldn’t exactly locate where it was in the house. From what he had heard Bushido seemed to have brought home a snack. Chakuza simply nodded brushing off the man and continuing to watch the sun rise. It was the saddest part of the day in Kay’s mind. He remembered when he was a human and it pained him to see the sun rise, something he used to take for granted, and not be able to step out into it. Not many other members of the Gangrel clan seemed to remember their human days; or rather they didn’t care, a chuckle broke Kay of his thoughts.

“What?” He demanded surveying the room. “What?” He demanded again.

“Yo fool will you clam down?” Nyze slapped the back of Kay’s head, “Seriously dude! How do you expect not be made fun of when your staring off into space all the time? Damn you like some sorta chick.”

Kay’s face burned red and he went back to flipping through a magazine when the room went quite. Everyone stilled and tensed in their seats. All was quite for a few seconds and Kay thought he might have imagined it until they heard another little thud.

“There,” Kay whispered snapping his head in the direction of the stairs. 

The thudding increased at the sound of Kay’s voice but the sound did not move closer or father away. It stayed in one place the thudding increasing with each passing second unsure what to do. Chakuza smiled deviously taking in the noise of blood being pumped through a heart. 

“Come on out sweetheart we don’t bite,” Chakuza called opening his eyes. The thudding stopped for a brief moment and then picked up again pumping even faster. But still the person stayed hiding behind the corner on the stairwell. 

“Go,” Chakuza smirked. Immediately Nyze and Kingsize shot forward in a blur seizing the person and depositing it in front of Chakuza within a second. The boy shook on the ground his heart beating at a dangerous rate. Chakuza had heard of people being scared to death but had never actually witnessed it he wondered just how long this boy would last.

“So we have a little guest huh?” Chakuza asked bending down and taking hold of the boy’s chin. The dark haired figure squirmed breathing in gasps and tried to twist away. Chakuza only tightened his grip and yanked him forcing him to face the vampire. 

“My, my,” Chakuza laughed turning the brunette’s head from side to side. “What do we have here? Bushido did good and just in time too. I’m starving.” The rest of the group moved forward a little and the young boy cried out in fear.

Chakuza growled and forced his head to the side examining his long creamy neck. Suddenly a heavy hand fell upon the man’s shoulder.

“B-bushido,” Chakuza smiled shoving the boy back sending him tumbling into Eko Fresh’s legs. Bushido loomed over Chakuza glowering and snarling. His fangs descended and Chakuza froze in place.

“He is mine. Do you understand that?” Bushido growled shoving Chakuza in the shoulder, “Do you get that I asked? Or are you stupid as well as mute?”

Chakuza gaped looking to the others for help. Nobody moved and watched silently as Bushido punched the other vampire in the kidney. The beating continued until finally a cry rang out in the room.

“Stop! Stop it!” the boy sobbed running up and tugging on Bushido’s arm. 

Kay hissed and Chakuza gagged on blood staring up at the sight before him. Watching the brunette the whole time Bushido slowly lowered his hand and stared down the boy. A shiver raked his body even though the room was warm. Bushido’s gaze was intense and the boy let out a little gasp when the man suddenly turned and stormed out of the room.

“Bastard,” Chakuza wheezed coughing up some blood, “Better watch it pretty boy. It’s only a matter of time until the boss gets fed up with you and decides it’s time for a snack.”

Chakuza wobbled to his feet and walked up the boy. “What’s your name?”

“B-bill.” The boy stuttered trapped under Chakuza’s gaze. The older man smiled at the sound of the boy’s heartbeat. It was far faster than normal and he could hear wind rushing in and out of the boy’s body with each breath. 

“Oh?” Chakuza asked grabbing Bill and smelling his neck, “I hope you taste as good as you look Billa.” Chakuza groaned and opened his mouth.

“Chakuza!” Sido scolded glancing towards the door their leader had stormed out of, “Do you really want to start this all over again? Just leave him fucking alone!”

The man turned to Bill and snarled yanking the boy forward by his hair, “This isn’t over pet.”

***  
“Oh fucking bite me!” Tom roared throwing his pen down.

“I’m sorry sire but it’s a lot more difficult than it looks!” Arela pleaded cringing away from Tom.

“Where is he? I told you that I expected him in my office by Monday morning! And guess what? It’s Monday morning!”

“B-b-but!” Arela whimpered, “He’s in the human world and-”

“I don’t care if he is on the fucking moon! Bring him to me! NOW!” Tom thundered back handing Arela cross the face.

“Yes! Yes sire! I’m sorry,” Arela said picking her self up in a hurry, “How stupid of me! So stupid!” She said gritting out the last word.

“Yes very stupid and I think you need to be taught a lesson.” Tom growled eyeing the woman’s flowing gold dress. 

“What-” Tom smirked and advanced on her, “Oh no! No, no, no. That is not needed sire you work so hard. I really shouldn’t bother you anymore!”

“Shut it,” Tom said his voice lowered. Sighing Arela stepped forward and removed the first strap of her dress.

Tom moaned and lunged forward smashing their lips together. He was a forceful lover and Arela knew that but whenever she felt Tom’s hands on her she felt as if his touches were light as air. Tom groaned and forced Arela’s mouth open sloppily licking around inside her mouth as his hands yanked on the folds of her dress.

“Oh Tom,” Arela sighed out as he kneaded her back, “Tom.” Tom growled sending vibrations down her neck and in her voice box.

“I said shut it,” Tom growled biting her neck. Arela yelped when he drew blood but soon felt numb when her dress finally fell off her body. Tom pushed down on her head forcing her to kneel on the floor.

“Please,” She moaned tugging on his pants. Tom swatted her hands away and undid his clothes him self before jamming his crotch in Arela’s face. Shyly she tugged down his boxers and gasped when his cock sprung out hard and already wet.

Tom snorted, “Hurry up it’s nothing you’ve never seen before.” 

Blushing she leaned forward staring at the hard piece of meat before sticking her tongue out and licking the precum. She let out a giggle when Tom moaned bucking his hips forward.

“Suck it already.” He rumbled and slapped her across the face. Arela gasped in shock and Tom seized the opportunity and shoved him self into her open mouth. She gagged at first but then soon stopped upon seeing Tom’s glare. She began to work and sucked as hard as she could alternating between hard powerful sucks and then letting her mouth go soft around his cock. Tom moaned and grabbed a fistful of hair and began to thrust into her mouth. Arela moaned out around his cock and began to suck harder trying to finish off the job.

“Wait what?” She huffed when Tom shoved her off. The man pushed down onto the office floor and spread her legs grinning. She could feel Tom’s hands shaking in need and smiled. Arela loved moments like this; when Tom was weak and had trouble controlling him self. It helped remind her that her leader was still Fravashi like the rest of them. 

Arela screamed out in pleasure when Tom slammed into her. He gripped her thighs tightly and thrusted above her panting like a dog. The moment was too much and Arela came with a shout clenching down on the part of Tom inside her. Tom groaned and snapped his hips forward muttering ‘yes’ over and over again. Finally Tom shook before stilling and fell forward crushing Arela.

“Hmm Tom.” Arela whispered wrapping her arms around his neck. Tom lay still panting on top of her as she played with his thick dreadlocks. She tried to tug him down for a kiss but Tom pulled away and sat up. He ignored her cry of protest and collected his boxers and clothes before looking over one last time at Arela, as she lay naked on the floor.

“Thanks.” He muttered before pulling the door open and walked out. Arela lay on the floor waiting for her breath to catch up with her. Her heart sank like a rock and she sniffed a bit fighting back the tears that were starting to run down her face. 

“Why?” She whispered as her throat clenched. Tears ran down her cheeks as a chill ran through her body. “Why Tom? Why won’t you love me?”


	7. Chapter Six

“Hey kid you wanna eat or what?” Nyze asked nudging Bill in the arm. The Fravashi scowled and tried to get as far away from the man as he could. Even though it had been announced that dinner was starting there was no food on the table. Puzzled Bill scanned the room for the taller dark eyed man from before.

“Bushido! You finally decided to grace us with your presence.” Chakuza chuckled. Bill’s throat constricted and his stomach felt as if it had dropped out form beneath him. He had been with these strange humans for two days now and still couldn’t figure out what exactly was wrong with them. They looked and acted human but Bill couldn’t tap into their minds like he could with most humans and their skin was like ice.

“Eh shut up.” Bushido grumbled heading for the door. The man’s eyes flicked over to Bill and a smile spread across his face that made the boy’s heart stop. 

“Pip is coming with me,” Bushido instructed to the others making contact with each one. Bill sat confused reading off the names of the different men in his head. He thought he had learned them all by now but this Pip must have skipped his mind. He looked around the room curiously ignoring the unexpected laughter.

“What?” Bill asked blushing when he realized they were laughing at him, “What did I do?”

“Nothing,” Bushido smiled across the room at him, “Shut it! He didn’t do nothing.” Bushido snarled cutting the laughter off immediately. Bill gasped when a set of hands gripped his forearms and threw him towards Bushido. Smirking he opened up his coat and stored Bill inside ignoring the boy’s struggle. 

“Wait… uh,” Bill said lost trying to escape the cocoon Bushido had formed around them. Bushido kept staring straight ahead and barked out orders of which areas to cover before stroking a hand up Bill’s hip. Bill shivered at the touch.

“God you are so warm,” Bushido smiled inhaling the boy’s hair.

Bill stood there frozen. He could have escaped days ago if he really wanted to but something about this group made his heart strings tug at the thought of leaving them, especially Bushido. Whenever the older man came near him Bill got this weird tingly feeling along his spine and his heart pumped faster. Bill couldn’t describe it and it fascinated him that someone could feel this way.

“Well,” Bill sputtered as Bushido pinned him with his gaze, “You’re very… boreal.” 

Bushido barked out a laugh throwing his head back, “Excuse me? Should I be insulted or embarrassed at my limited knowledge?”

“No,” Bill blushed again cursing that his face must be redder than a tomato by then, “Boreal, it means cold…. But I meant it as a compliment! Don’t get be wrong!”   
“Boreal,” Bushido tried it out moving his mouth around as if he were chewing paste. Bill giggled lightly snuggling further into the coat of the stranger. 

“I like it.” He said smiling, never taking his eyes off Bill.

***

“My god look at this place.” Tom grumbled looking around at the bleak landscape of New York. “Malach are you sure he’s here?”

“Yes sire my readings are never wrong,” Malach sighed taking the tall skyscrapers in, “unfortunately.” He added as an after thought. Malach cringed as Tom nodded and began to spread his aura out searching for Bill’s presence. Guilt plagued him and he felt heavier than a rock even though his feet barely grazed the ground as he floated along. He had promised Bill as childhood friends that they would always look out for each other and now he was allowing his friend to fall into the hands of… that.

He knew what would happen in Tom and Bill’s marriage. Tom was infatuated with Bill now because he was a challenge, like in a game. But once Tom caught Bill, Malach knew he would grow bored with Bill. Soon Tom would become violent towards Bill until finally Tom decided that he was no longer… in style and Bill would be disposed of indefinitely. Killing a Fravashi is not like cutting off their wings. Taking one’s wings only turns them into humans however if killed in the Fravashi form that soul will simply vanish and never be reincarnated. 

Tom walked along the sidewalk spreading his arms out as invisible strings shot his fingertips swirling in the wind. They swayed and stretched out creating a fan sending bursts of Tom’s soul down the strings. Encompassing Arela and the rest of the group Tom continued to search keeping his eyes closed as flashes of people’s memories flooded his mind. Finally a memory glowing a soft red stuck out drawing Tom’s attention.

Tom suddenly could feel the pulse of the person as they ran. It was beating far too fast for a human and could only be Fravashi; Tom smiled. The person continued running as footsteps echoed in the person’s ears. Tom shivered as the sound resonated through his sensitive body and the person abruptly slammed into something hard. 

Feelings of shock ran through the person’s body but Tom let out a growl as anger filled him. Bill obviously didn’t know how to recognize and vampire like Tom did. Bill’s fear soon turned to daze as he gazed into the vampire’s red eyes adoringly. Tom growled forcing the memory to speed up not wanting to witness his future lover making eyes at someone else or rather something.

“There.” Tom smirked opening his eyes and retracting his aura. He didn’t wait for the others and threw out his wings launching him self into the air. It felt so good to soar through the air of the human world where there was no barrier to slow you down and Tom almost cried out in joy when he spotted more red memories dotting the land below.   
“Finally I have you.”

***

Bill shrieked as Echo and Stickle fought over a piece of meat each refusing to release the carrion in their mouths. The arm finally snapped in half with a sickening sound and Bill fell backwards startled not taking his eyes off the dismantled carcass.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.” Bill chanted putting a hand to his mouth to keep back the rising bile in his throat. His stomach felt hallow and the sight made his head spin. When Bushido suggested that the group hit the north side by the fancy restaurants Bill thought they would be attending one not attacking costumers in the alleyways. 

Chakuza sucked out the blood of what looked like a thigh and Bill squeezed his eyes shut trying to ignore the sucking and crunching sounds.

“Hey Pip,” a deep voice whispered against the back of his neck. Bill yelped and threw his hands over his head trying to ward off the unseen danger. 

“Hey, hey,” the voice coaxed as the person removed Bill’s hands. The person grabbed Bill by the shoulders and turned him around to greet a pair of two black eyes.

“Oh god,” Bill moaned covering his mouth again trying to stare at the blood staining Bushido’s face.

“Huh? Oh sorry.” The man grumbled whipping his face clean with his hand. Bill looked away and tried to slow his breathing down to no avail. That familiar feeling of fluttering in Bill’s stomach had started again but this time mixed with disgust. Bill was shaken to the bone and sat there numb trying to open his throat enough to get air. The pressure only increased as Bushido began to talk to Bill. The boy didn’t hear a word the vampire said, he could only focus on his breath that reeked of blood.

“I… I… ohmygod,” Bill sobbed as he leaned to the side a spilled the contents of his stomach. 

Bushido let out a shocked sound and released Bill sending him tumbling to the ground. Bill landed in his own puke with a sickening plop and lay there unmoving. The smell of blood and bile was too much and Bill felt it suffocating him. Voices were talking to him but he couldn’t make them out everything was fuzzy. He felt calloused hands shake him by the shoulders but Bill simply shuddered before blacking out entirely. The last sound he heard was the soft flapping of wings.


	8. Chapter Seven

Tom soared around the alleyway like hawk. The red flashes of memory had led him to a fancier side of town with classy restaurants. Unfortunately it looked like management failed to be as clean in the back.  
Tom narrowed his eyes as he spotted a large group of people huddled around a form by the dumpsters. All of them were tall with broad shoulders but it was their unusual aura that made Tom’s lips curl in disgust.

All of Tom’s flock remained silent as they circled the oblivious group and calculated the best way to attack. They all appeared to older vampires well past their first dozen centuries expect for one youngster that was crouched over a body. Powerful blasts of invisible weightless aura shot out of Tom’s fingertips and attached themselves to the man. Images flashed through Tom’s mind: people screaming as they burned on stakes, a woman cowering the corner of a room, children pale as ice streaked in crimson blood, and finally the blood-thirsty faces of the Gangrel clan. Tom wrenched the strings off of Bushido immediately growling low in his throat.

“Sire?” Arela asked eyeing one vampire as he threw severed body parts at another. “May I suggest the Kira formation?”

Tom barely nodded in response flapping his thick silver wings powerfully. Arela drank in the site and motioned with her hand for the other five to fall into place. They formed a ‘v’ with Tom in the front flanked by Arela and Malach. Without another word Tom swooped down and plunged a cord of aura straight through a vampire’s heart. A blood-curtailing cry followed.

***

Decay let out a cry before slumping to the ground. The gust of wind struck again as Summer Cem fell to the ground as well setting the vampires into a panic. Chakuza barked out orders to the others as they formed a circle waiting for the next blow. 

“Bu man you gotta check this out! There’s some sorta field thing surrounding us.” D-Bo gaped gazing at the faint dome that surrounded them. It was barely visible and would be impossible for a human to see, only the faint flickers of purple allowed the vampire clan to see its outline.

“Damn,” Bushido muttered gazing at the dome and pulling Bill’s limp body closer to his chest. Another gust of wind swept by and Nyze’s hand shot out. A scream filled the air as a blonde Fravashi spun out of control and slammed into the dome. The body fell to the ground struggling to get back up before Eko had rushed over and cut the Fravashi’s throat. 

“Spread out! There’s… at least four of them now!” Bushido barked crouching into a defensive stance. Everything was absolutely still before Eko gasped and a fury of winds swept in at all sides. Bushido caught glimpses of the winged creatures as they flew and struck before retreating to the safety of the sky. Cowards. 

War broke out around Bushido as each vampire took on a Fravashi. They had them out numbered and Nyze and Sido had one by the wings tugging it back to ground. Meanwhile a tougher looking Fravashi had Chakuza pinned to the ground as it emitted piercing shrieks slicing at Chakuza’s face. Surprisingly no one dared get near Bushido and he gazed at the scene around him still clutching Bill protectively. Screams and shrieks filled his ears as the battle continued on leaving Bushido in a vortex staring at the sky suspiciously. He could have sworn he heard five sets of wings and yet only three were fighting. Where was the last one?

***

Tom hung back outside the dome watching the battle unfold before him. Malach had pinned a vampire down and was stabbing the man anywhere he saw exposed skin as Arela was being dragged down by two vampires. Tom prayed no attention the racket below and scanned the area following the red flashes of memory before his eyes landed on Bushido.

It seemed that minute Tom stared at the man he looked at Tom almost the same time making eye contact. They stared at each other for a moment a look of confusion on each man’s face before Tom’s gaze traveled down the figure the vampire clutched. 

Bushido shifted eyeing Tom revealing the most beautiful face Tom had ever seen cradled in his arms. Tom gasped and stared at the fragile boy drinking in all his features. The boy seemed unconscious and his long black hair lay disheveled around his pale narrow face. His eyelashes fanned out over his pink cheekbones having been nipped by the frost and something inside Tom clicked. The Fravashi growled as his wing muscles coiled ready to lung as he realized his worst enemy was holding his future lover. Within a second Tom had swooped down and hovered over a confused Bushido growling. 

“Hand him over, now.” Tom growled as his hands curled into fists at his side. Bushido blinked up at him confused before glancing down at boy in his arms. Realization hit him and Bushido suddenly felt possessive of the boy. In the little time that Bushido had known Bill he had become fascinated with him. The older man hissed in anger making his fangs descend as he clutched the boy tighter. 

“And what do I owe the honor to meeting the famous Tom Kaulitz?” Bushido sneered. A screeched echoed from Tom’s right that made Bushido wince, Tom however loomed above him not even registering the sound.

“Tom! Tom please sire! Help!” Arela screamed as two vampires pounced her. Tom snorted purposely ignoring Arela’s cries. While Bushido was distracted Tom took the opportunity and made a grab for Bill pulling the frail boy up by the arms.

Bushido began to morph spitting and snarling in anger. His fingernails turned to short black claws as he pawed at the air desperate to grab Bill. A painful pulse ran through the vampire’s body but it was too late to try and stop the change. Bushido shrank to the ground writhing in pain as a second set of teeth pushed down in his mouth. Unlike other vampire clans, the Gangrel clan possessed the ability to morph into wolf or bat forms. Many legends revolved around vampires turning into bats but only the Gangrel and Camarilla clan were the only two left that still could morph without killing themselves in the process.

“Bushido man! Have you cracked dude?” Sido called out rushing at their leader. 

Tom flew higher cradling Bill in his arms loving how light he was. He had never met a human so light it was almost as if he were still a Fravashi. There was screaming going on below them but Tom didn’t care. He soared higher into the sky until the aura dome glowed softly below them. 

“Just wait,” Tom muttered as he brushed hair out of Bill’s sleeping face, “You’ll love it with me. People won’t care that you’re human now.” Tom pressed his face into the boy’s hair inhaling strong. He decided at that moment that he truly was in love with Bill. The young boy was a fine trophy to be won and Tom was confident that he the minute he woke up he would chose him over those vile vampires any day. Tom sighed loving the way Bill’s hair tickled his nose when he inhaled.

“So beautiful and all mine,” Tom smiled leaning down to examine Bill’s face. He glowed softly in the moonlight as his dark hair blew gently around his face. Tom waited there for a moment drinking it all in. Bill was the best trophy Tom had ever won and he had no intention of ever letting Bill out of his sight again. Tom’s breath ghosted over Bill’s plump lips and Tom reacted on instinct, leaning down and enveloping him in a soft kiss.

Tom moaned in pleasure tasting Bill and used his tongue to gain access into the Fravashi’s mouth. Bill tasted sweet like sugar sending shivers down Tom’s spine as he flapped his wings harder. He fed off Bill like a hummingbird does to a flower and licked around inside Bill’s mouth. Pains of arousal filled Tom and he gasped when Bill sighed. Tom froze in place cussing when they began to fall towards the earth. His wings shot out capturing the wind beneath them and Tom held Bill tighter as they glided slowly.

“My god if I could have you now I would,” Tom moaned kissing Bill fiercely again. With each kiss Tom gripped Bill’s forearms tighter until they were pale around his fingers. “So beautiful.”

***  
Bill sighed contently as something wet explored his mouth.

He was having a wonderful dream and kissed back the unseen person desperately. It had been so long since anyone had kissed Bill and he took advantage of the dream moaning softly.

Warmth was around him everywhere as feelings of arousal licked his insides. It felt as if flames were inside of Bill and the young boy’s breath hitched when he felt hands running up and down his arms.

Bill imagined he was kissing soul number 111894 or rather Andreas as he was called now. But as husky moans filled Bill’s ears he began to wake up. The hands that had been softly stroking his arms were gripping them painfully now and the warm inviting mouth had turned harsh as its owner jammed their tongue into Bill’s mouth. Bill’s eyes snapped open. All he could see was another pair of closed eyes in front of him with a nose as he struggled to get loose. The hands gripped even tighter and Bill cried out when his bottom lip was bitten.

“Wha-?” The man said opening his eyes. 

“Get off of me!” Bill cried out. He pulled his arm and free and punched the man with as much force as possible. His fist connected with the man’s jaw with a crunch and the arms let go of Bill. Bill smiled he was finally free until a jerk went through his stomach as he began to fall.

Bill’s back faced the ground as he lay froze. The air whooshed around him as his hair whipped at his eyes but Bill found he couldn’t scream. His throat felt tight and Bill stared helplessly up at the man above him. The man was strong with wide shoulders. He wore an open white sleeping shirt with the first few buttons undone paired with dark pants. However it was the strong flapping wings that made Bill gasp in delight. They were the most impressive wings Bill had ever seen. They shined silver in the moonlight flapping noiselessly. The man had an impressive wingspan even longer than Jorg had. Bill gazed at them dazed. 

He was getting closer to the earth now he could feel it. Screams and shouting filled his ears as Bill broke through the aura dome. The fine cords made snapping noises and cut into his back ripping Bill’s shirt apart. He still faced upwards gazing at the silhouette illuminated by the moon. 

“Oh my god.” Fell past his lips.


	9. Chapter Eight

“Bill? Bill…oh god please wake up. Bill!” Rough hands shook Bill like a rag doll as Bill eyes shot open.

 

Bushido loomed over him with his nose only a few centimeters away from his. The man was panting wore a worried expression on his face. Bill didn’t know how much time had passed exactly since the fight but he knew it couldn’t have been long judging from the swelling welts on Bill’s back.

 

“Uh! Oh umm…” Bill whined as sat up. The pain in his back was unimaginable and his legs were cramping from being jammed into a stiff position for so long. Bill had never felt such pain before and frowned remembering that he no longer had Fravashi powers to heal him faster. Bushido on the other hand was looking better with every second; Bill could have sworn he has a cut on his cheek the other moment.

 

“What?” Bushido asked scanning Bill’s eyes.

 

The older man looked so confused and unsure then as he looked to Bill for hints. Bill couldn’t help but feel a little surge of happiness run through him. Bushido may have looked tough and frightening at first but in the past few days Bill had gotten to know him he had been so kind and gentle. It seemed most people in the mortal world only wanted Bill for his body. First that homeless man when he had first woken up… and then that strange man from last night. Last night!

 

“Your hands are so soft.” Bushido whispered.

 

Bill froze as he realized he must have started stroking Bushido’s cheek as he was in his thoughts. A red flush crept up Bill’s face and he looked away retracting his hand in embarrassment.

 

“Last night!” Bill asked, “I had the most wonderful dream… there was a boy with wings on his back!”

 

“A dream?”

 

“Yes and I was in the sky. We were so high that I felt as if I could touch the moon!” Bill laughed clapping his hands at the memory.

 

“…”

“Bushido it was wonderful. The boy he was so… intoxicating.” Bill finished with a sigh, “But it was just a dream, a good one, but still just a dream.” He laughed shaking his head.

 

Bushido sat on the bed thinking. If Bill thought it was a dream he had recollection of what really happened last night. He knew nothing of the battle, the world of Fravashi, and most importantly nothing about Tom. A smile crept across his face, it looked like little Bill would be staying longer than Bushido had thought. But still why would Tom be interested in a human? True Bill was the most attractive creature that Bushido had ever seen in these parts, but was he really worthy of a Fravashi wanting him?

 

“Yeah some dream you little punk. The minute you saw blood you passed out!” Bushido joked shoving Bill in the shoulder. Bill frowned for a minute trying to remember. He had passed out?

 

“I-I don’t remember…”

 

“Yeah,” Bushido snorted trying to mask his worry, “You seem to have problems like that a lot.”

 

Silence settled across the room and Bushido sat quietly trying to catch the boy’s eye. The light hum of the television could be heard along with the wispy inhales from Bill. It still amazed Bushido, the way he could hear air rushing in and out of Bill, and he sat there trying to memorize everything about the boy while he still could. The small boy was so fragile looking but also thin and bendy almost like bamboo pulled back too far that would spring back. He was so pale too and his dark onyx hair only highlighted the fact.

 

“Bu… what was that boy in my dream? I know he was a boy but…”

 

Bushido flinched it had been the question he had been anticipating all along, “He was an angel Bill. Also know as Fravashi.”

 

“Wha-?” Bill asked scrambling up on the bed. Just as he had adjusted himself something sharp sliced into his stomach. Bill gasped in pain pulling on his shirt when something small fell out.

 

“What is that? It almost cut my stomach out!” Bill shouted as he clung to Bushido.

“It’s a… pendent? A pendent.” The larger man marveled picking up the object and twirling it in his hands. It was a truly beautiful piece of art, hanging off of a silver chain were two wings. Carefully carved etchings had been carved into the wings with some sort of swirling detail at the tip of the wings. Everything about the necklace radiated luxury. The wings glinted in the light as the sharp blade-like tips dripped with droplets of blood.

 

“Where did you get this?” Bushido asked in a serious tone.

 

“I don’t know!” Bill exclaimed rubbing at the puncture marks, “I’ve never even seen it before. It’s so pretty.” He whispered reaching out to touch it. Bushido yanked the jewelry back and glared at it suspiciously.

 

“The inscription at the bottom it’s written in Fay.”

 

Something wasn’t right. The piece of jewelry was far too heavy and sharp to go unnoticed in the fabric of Bill’s tight shirt. Someone must have slipped it on Bill last night during the fight. If that had just been the case then Bushido would have felt as peace, however it was the barely noticeable description at the bottom that Bushido uneasy.

 

Fay was only used by the elves in the north after the fairies had been hunted into extinction. The common misconception of elves was that they were little people that worked for that imbecile fat man called Santa. Those were southern elves that had bred with humans too much stunting their growth and lowering their IQ. Northern elves were a different story; they were sort of super humans they were taller, faster, stronger, and harshly beautiful. But even being as prefect as they are northern elves had faults too. They were greedy and got along with almost no other supernatural creatures, that is except Fravashi.

 

“I think it’s pretty!” Bill laughed snatching the pendent back. He carelessly flipped his hair to the side and re-clasped the necklace on looking to Bushido for approval.

 

“You look ridiculous.” Bushido snarled startling the boy. The necklace could only be from one person, someone that got along with northern elves, a Fravashi. Bushido frowned getting up to leave. If it was from a Fravashi and inscribed in the Fay language the object had been sent as a gift… of courtship.

 

“Take it off!” Bushido snapped turning to face Bill. The dark haired boy sat there confused, touching the set of wings hanging off his neck. He couldn’t understand what the big deal was it was just a pretty necklace.

 

“No it’s mine!” Bill cried clutching it in his hands when Bushido advanced. The man tried to pry Bill’s fingers off hurriedly ignoring Bill’s complaints. He was treating it as if it were a sign from the devil.

 

Finally with a cry of triumph Bushido tore the necklace off Bill and tossed it out an open window. Bushido breathed a sigh of relief before ruffling Bill’s hair and walking downstairs leaving Bill all alone.

 

A single tear rolled down the boy’s face as he rubbed his arms. Why had Bushido acted to rashly? It wasn’t like the necklace had been ugly or something in fact Bill thought it was the prettiest thing he had ever seen. Bushido had almost been acting as if he were jealous.

 

Bill sighed wrapping his hands around his knees. Everything was so confusing right then. He still felt as if he were missing something but couldn’t remember what. Deep emotions of pain and sadness of whelmed Bill but he couldn’t bring himself to cry. He didn’t even know why he felt that way, Bushido and his friends seemed nice and they had taken care of Bill so far but where did he really belong? He felt so misplaced.

 

“Ouch! What the hell?” Bill yelped when something hit him in the back of the head. Turing around Bill froze when he saw the wing pendent floating just centimeters from his face. It was just suspended in mid-air waiting for Bill to take it.

 

“How in the world? Must be Bushido or someone.” Bill whispered as he reached out and put it back on. The necklace felt cool against his skin and hung off his neck nicely. Bill didn’t see the big deal in wearing it in fact it almost made Bill feel like he was glowing.

 

“I’ll just keep you to myself,” He giggled and tucked the jewelry away inside his shirt, “No one has to know about you. You’ll just be mine.”

 

***

 

“Good he just put it on.” Arela sighed. She rubbed at her throbbing head trying to soothe the dull ache that she’d had all morning. Finally something went right today.

 

“Look at him,” Tom smirked eyeing the boy from two rooftops away. His aura flexed around his eyes and provided a clear magnified image of Bill sitting and giggling on the bed. He looked so innocent and unaware that he was being watched, a glowing patch of light in that dark and dingy apartment building.

 

“Let’s go home.” Tom said forcing his wings to unravel.

 

“What? What! We just got here! What about Bill!” Malach cried in disbelief.

 

“Yes and now the tide has been set. Everything will fall into place just watch. After all if he does continue to wear that necklace for at least a month he belongs to me.”

 

The others remained silent as they stretched out their battered wings. Only two of the retrieval flock had died but there were still several more at home. Overall Tom viewed it as a win-win situation. Bushido gets to pretend everything is normal and play house with Bill for a month and after that he would belong to Tom.

 

“Enjoy him while you can you filthy blood-sucker because by the end of the month he will be mine and mine alone.” Tom laughed manically shooting up into the air. Arela and the others followed suit, leaving Malach alone on the rooftop.

 

“In fact I feel so good that I think I shall enjoy myself tonight. Arela! Send for a boy preferably one with dark hair and that is thin. I want to be able to pretend.”

 

Arela blushed and raced after her leader flapping her wings as fast as they would. Strong gusts blew against Malach’s face as he turned one last time to look at Bill.

 

“Bill, be careful you have no idea what evil lays ahead for you my friend.”


	10. Chapter Nine

“Get up we is going out today.” Bushido muttered throwing the curtains open.

“Wha?” Bill asked as he rubbed his eyes squinting against the light. The small dull room had begun to feel like home to Bill after the first week. Even though it lacked furniture Bill had done his best to personalize the room. A mattress had been brought in along with colorful posters and small arrangements of flowers to brighten up the room. It was simple but beautiful in a way in which it felt homely but not gaudily over done; very much reflecting Bill’s personality.

“I said we is going out today get up.” Bushido stalked across the room and threw the wool blanket off the dazed boy. He chuckled when Bill jokingly scolded him and tried to pull the material of his sleeping shirt over his exposed white thighs. 

The two had become fast friends easily over the past week. Bushido was fascinated with Bill in a way that he never had been with a human before. He was so small but overwhelmingly bright and just being around him made all of Bushido’s worries fade away. A different side of the vampire came out ever since Bill had moved in; Bushido no longer hunted as much, he controlled his temper better, and Sido had even caught him humming to himself.

Bill was also enjoying his stay with his new family. He realized that everyone in the Gangrel clan operated very much like a family and everyone played their own role. Sido had been sweet and begun cooking ever since they realized that Bill couldn’t eat raw meat. The experience had been less than pleasant; Bushido was so accustomed to Bill’s presence that he had forgotten the poor boy was human and laughed at his stupidly when Bill gagged up the carrion. 

“I’ll meet you downstairs a’ight?” 

“Yeah,” Bill breathed out excitedly, “Oh my gosh we’re going out… for the whole day? But if for the whole day where are we going? Oh my god I don’t even know how to dress!” Bill realized in panicking, “Bu! Bushido!”

Bill wailed scrambling out of bed in a panic. Bushido had heard the boy’s entire conversation to himself and smiled amazed at how pure and childish Bill could be at times. It was almost as if he had never been tainted by the evil of the mortal world. Lanky arms wrapped themselves around Bushido’s waist and he smiled the entire time Bill babbled on with questions his brain not processing any of them. 

“Bu!” Bill whined sensing he was being ignored, “I need to know so I can dress appropriately!”

“Bill relax you always look good,” Bill blushed releasing Bushido from his embrace, “Just go in your pajamas and you’ll knock everyone dead.”

“Hey!” Bushido smirked and ran down the stairs leaving Bill’s wails behind. He laughed trampling down the stairs in a tizzy. A pleasant sensation of warmth spread inside of him and he smiled walking into the kitchen humming.

“Um Boss?”

Bushido’s smile fell immediately as he regained his composure quickly. The rest of the clan lay sprawled across the room staring wide eyed at Bushido in amazement. 

“Were you just humming?” Kingsize asked stiflingly a laugh. 

The room remained silent for a moment before Kingsize bursted out in laughter falling off the couch onto the floor. Chakuza was next to laugh and pretty soon all eleven vampires were clutching their stomachs laughing uncontrollably. Sido even chuckled and gave Bushido an apologetic look.

“Will you all shut up!” Bushido snarled while Eko Fresh wheezed out a laugh and wiped away his tears, “I said shut it you pieces of shit!”

“My… hmpf… my god man! You just fucking hummed?” Chakuza laughed.

Bushido merely growled showing his descending fangs to the lot and everyone froze shutting up. They had gotten too accustomed to the kindhearted side of Bushido and forgotten their place. Everyone took a deep breath and muttered apologies to their leader avoiding eye contact. Silence crossed the room and Bushido stood there still sore about what had happened. No one noticed the soft padding of feet coming down the creaking stairs.

“Um… am I interrupting something down here?”

Everyone’s head turned to the stairwell and Bushido gasped at the sight before him. Bill’s lithe form descended down the stairs with the grace of a ballerina. His clothing selection was limited but Bill had still managed to pull off an amazing outfit. His tight black jeans that he had been wearing when the clan first found him highlighted his long legs and he wore one of Nyze’s old t-shirts that he had ripped in the back and tied back together creating a cool ripped look with the knotted strips. His hair was noticeably darker and was boarder line black even though Bushido was pretty sure they had no hair dye lying around. The wing pendent felt cool against his skin and Bill smiled secretly to himself knowing that it would have to remain inside his shirt hidden from view. He felt naughty keeping a secret from his new family but he greatly enjoyed the thrill that it was only for him.

Bill smiled brightly walking down the stairs, “Well are we gonna go?”

Bushido simply smiled drinking the boy’s features in, “Yeah let’s go.”

***

“Look at that!” Bill squealed excitedly pulling on Bushido’s arm.

“It’s just a statue,” Bushido snorted.

Bill crushed Bushido’s arm into his chest and held on tight, New York City was a fascinating place and Bill was overwhelmed with all the sites. At first Bushido had thought Bill was kidding when he kept asking the names of various things but the look of pure wonder and amazement in Bill’s eyes told him he was wrong.

“Everything is so tall and… and… beautiful.” Bill decided trying to take in the whole scene in front of him. The two made their way down the streets traveling further and further into the heart of the city. Everything was like a dream to Bill as the two floated down the streets through the hustling crowds of people. Everyone seemed to have their head down and was absorbed in their mobile devices. How could they be walking past such beautiful structures without even sparing a glance?

“Why is no one looking at the beautiful buildings?” Bill asked confused. 

The taller man looked down startled at Bill’s sudden question and looked around for a moment trying to process what he meant. Bill looked up at him innocently and motioned to the busy people racing around them.

“Beautiful? Psh... Bill they’re just skyscrapers nothing special.”

“But,” a woman snapped at her child as she tugged him along on a leash not even glancing at the reflective building in front of her, “How can they not see it?”

Bushido sighed as he watched Bill’s eyes swell with tears. He had never met anyone like Bill before, here he was crying because people had better things to do than gaze at stupid buildings all day? It was just a building they were everywhere why was Bill acting as if they were the most beautiful things in the world? Bill sniffed some more and wiped his eyes with his sleeve trying to compose himself. He truly was something else.   
“Come on I’ll show you something that really is beautiful… come on,” Bushido smiled leading Bill along.

The couple continued to make their way down the streets. As they went along the buildings got smaller but definitely had more character. Colorful displays surrounded Bill in every direction making the boy dizzy with happiness. The people had also changed too, instead of having their heads buried in their cell phones, people wore colorful and fashionable clothing rather than the stuffy suits that made Bill twitch at though of being in one. 

“Where are we?” Bill breathed watching a teenage girl with snakebites pass them. 

“Welcome to SoHo Pip,” Bushido laughed squeezing Bill’s shoulder.

Bill blushed at the annoying nickname but nodded taking everything in. This part of the city was so different than that other places they had been today. SoHo had a character and flare to it that made Bill suddenly sad but he couldn’t understand why. 

“Simone,” Bill whispered looking at a quilt through a window. 

“Whacha say?” Bushido asked searching the display window. He didn’t see anything that caught his eye but Bill stared at it with intense interest.

“Bill what is it? Do you want to go in?”

“What?” Bill asked coming back to the present.

“The store,” Bushido motioned, “Do you want to go in?”

Bill nodded and rushed ahead inside searching for the quilt that had been on display. Bill ran through the jungle of hip-hop-and alternative-style clothing pushing his way to the back until he found three neatly folded quilts sitting on a chair. 

“Bill! Jesus you gonna make me run after you like that girl?” Bushido panted coming up behind him. Bill stood still examining the blanket as if he didn’t even hear the older man.

“Can I get this?” 

“That?”

“Yes… please… I really want it… please.”

Bushido frowned and unfolded the quilt trying to see what the big deal was. It was a simple quilt that had been destroyed on purpose and was fraying at the end, however it the faded scene on the fabric that caught Bushido’s eye. Little angles flew around a field with golden thread for halos with a blue-sky scene above it. The clouds were soft looking and had been stuffed to make them third dimensional with a single little black angel lounging in the center of one. While the rest of the angels in the scene were the stereotypical angels dressed in white robes and had golden halos, this small angel had black hair with black robes adorning a silver halo. 

“Simone,” Bill breathed out again tracing the dark angel’s features. 

“Who?”

“I-I don’t know why that name came to mind… but when I look at this quilt I think of the name Simone.” Bill smiled hugging the quilt close. Bushido frowned at Bill’s puzzling logic but bought it anyway.

“What was that store called anyway?” Bill asked after they had made their purchase and left the store.

Bushido snorted, “You’ll get a kick out of this “The Yellow Rat Bastard.”

Bill’s eyes widen as he looked down at his yellow bag with a rat logo on it and tried not to blush, “That is a bad word you know.”

“Yeah I know kido but sometimes not all bad things are actually bad.” Bushido stared ahead solemnly thinking and for a moment Bill was unsure if they were still talking about the store or something else.

“Bu?” Bill asked rubbing the man’s arm in worry.

“I’m fine,” He smiled, “Let’s go home.”

Not all things in this world are bad. Looks can be deceitful in which something can look nice and be bad. But do we never hear of things looking bad but being nice? Bushido frowned for once he hoped he was the exception.


	11. Chapter Ten

“Yeah…guh…fuck yeah bitch take it.”

“Mphf!”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full!” Tom snapped rocking into the boy’s mouth not caring that he was practically half way down his throat already. The boy squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered when Tom grabbed his head forcefully and guided him.

Tom could tell the boy was about to choke and he increased his thrusts coming with a grunt right before the boy puked all over the floor. Tom sat there panting and unimpressed as the boy began to cry and rubbed at his face. Dark trails of eyeliner ran down his cheeks and his face was covered in cum. Tom didn’t care and lay panting on the bed trying desperately to calm his erratic heart. 

“I-I guess I’ll leave now sire… thank you.” The boy blushed getting up and leaving. Tom hadn’t even bothered to undress the boy. Why should he? He didn’t even know his name but Tom could care less he only wanted to look at him not listen. He had chosen the young boy out of the fledglings because of his pale white skin and dark hair. He wanted to pretend that it was Bill sucking him off not some snot-nosed little brat.

With a groan Tom rolled off the bed and made his way to the shower and turned on the world screen in there. Lately there had been a fuss among the new fledglings apparently there was this girl would really did have the voice of an angel that went unmatched among all Fravashi. The girl on the screen opened her mouth and let out a high-pitched note holding it more minutes on end not even looking like she was straining. Tom snarled and shut off the world screen silencing the sound. 

“I truly am going mad aren’t I?” Tom laughed asking no one, “Nothing is as sweet a sound, nothing as pale, nothing as beautiful as my darling husband.”

The water felt hot and searing as Tom stepped into the spray but he stood there not even feeling the heat. Nothing was as warm as Bill’s lips and hands felt. Tom let out another hysterical laugh and rubbed his forehead. For the past two weeks his thoughts had been swarming with Bill constantly. He would replay that night in the mortal world over and over again relishing the startled look on Bill’s face as he plummeted down towards the earth. He desperately wanted to see him again but knew that wasn’t possible not if he intended on keeping the dark haired boy forever. 

“Only two more weeks,” Tom sighed massaging his neck, “Two more weeks until the full moon and you’ll be mine for eternity. Oh Bill.”

***

“Get up! Get up! Get up you sleepy head! Get up! Get up! Everyone out of bed!” Bill sang happily jumping up and down on large wooden box. The coffin thudded on the floor loudly as Bill jumped up and down excitedly giggling as he pulled the lid open and peered inside. Two red eyes glared out at him and Bill squealed running to open the door and illuminate the dark windowless room.

“Pip!” Bushido growled rubbing his eyes wearily. Life with Bill had been tough on Bushido for the past few weeks. The two were total opposites in character and appearance; while Bushido and his gang wore loose baggy clothing like a gangster Bill when out shopping had flocked to the flashier clothing stores. Bushido was quite and mysterious while Bill was loud and bubbly. Bill giggled and skipped around the room humming like a mad man in his tight black jeans and tiny shirt. For the past few weeks Bushido had showered the boy with gifts, expensive gifts at that, wanting to make Bill feel as welcome as possible. The vampire had grown to love the energetic boy and wanted to give Bill every reason to stay with Bushido for eternity.

“You said we are going somewhere special today! Get up!” Bill laughed climbing into the coffin with Bushido. Bushido could smell the warm blood flowing through Bill’s neck and he clapped a hand over his mouth struggling to get out of the coffin.

“Move,” Bushido cried out dashing down the stairs and into the kitchen. The morning’s light greeted his face as Bushido struggled to get the refrigerator door open and he hissed. Normally Bushido liked to wait a half an hour before getting up it helped him adjust to the light better and control his thirst.

“Bu?” Bill whimpered from the top of the stairs.

“Not now Bill! Don’t come near me!” Bushido growled ripping open the packaged meat. He threw it into the micro oven and jabbed the ‘start’ key.

“God get it together. Get it together… deep even breaths,” Bushido whispered putting his head in his hands, “Just breath… stay clam… that’s it.”

Light footsteps padded across the room and Bill placed a delicate hand on the older man’s arm, “Bu? Are you okay? I can shut the blinds if you-”

“BILL!” Bushido growled knocking him to the floor. The younger boy squeaked when Bushido straddled him and lunged for his neck. The jugular vein was pulsing out of control and Bushido grinned into Bill’s neck. He could hear the boy’s heart beating rapidly pumping blood in and out. 

“B-bushido?” Bill quivered searching Bushido’s red eyes. He couldn’t catch his gaze and gasped when he realized the vampire was staring at his neck, “Bu! Get off of me!”

“But you smell so good… so warm… like blood.” Bushido grinned while his fangs descended. Bill froze as he heard the cracking of bones and Bushido seemed to grow in size. This wasn’t good.

_“You have to be careful Bill when you’re around by your self okay?” Sido asked rubbing the boy’s back._

_Animalistic growls came from behind Bill in the distance and Bill shuddered. He had gotten used to these weekly hunting trips and Bushido advised it be best if Bill not look. A sickening crack echoed in the small alley and Bill gasped covering his mouth trying not to puke._

_“Shh Bill it’s okay. Just… think of something else yeah?” Sido murmured glancing over the boy’s shoulder._

_“I think I’m gonna be sick.”_

_“It’s okay just-”_

_“Jesus Christ what is that?” Bill screeched as a claw skidded to a halt just a few feet from Bill. He still refused to turn around and sat there shaking listening to the clan feed._

_“Idiots,” Sido cussed getting up, “I’ll be right back okay? Just hang on a few.”_

“Bushido get off of me! It’s me! Bill!” Bill cried shoving at the vampire’s face. Bushido’s fangs came closer to his throat and Bill could feel the very tip grazing his skin. Disbelief struck Bill hard, there was no way Bushido would actually eat him… right?

“Just one taste,” Bushido pleaded giving Bill a light kiss on the neck, “I’ll stop… yeah I’ll stop… just one.”

“No!” Bill cried swinging his leg out and kicking the man in the side. Bushido didn’t even blink as shooting pain arose in Bill’s leg.

_Ping!_

The smell of warm meat filled the room as the micro oven shut off. The two lay there for a moment breathing heavy staring at each other. Bushido’s eyes were focused again as he stared down at Bill pinned beneath him. This position was far too familiar to the one he used on prey.

“Oh my god.” He cried shoving off of Bill.

“Bu? It’s okay I’m fine really!”

“Don’t come near me.”

“But Bushido!”

“Bill I said get the fuck away from me!” Bushido growled. He grabbed the meat out of the micro oven and stomped out the front door of the apartment the walls shaking as the door slammed. Bill turned in a circle and looked around the apartment, no one else seemed to be home r awake yet. Guilt washed over him and he sunk to the floor.

_“We’re not like other vampire clans Bill.” Sido smiled kindly._

“How so?”

“We’re Gangrel so that makes us different… special if you will.”

“I’m not sure I understand.” Bill said thinking hard.

“We just don’t drain our prey we eat them whole with no leftovers. No carcasses, no bones, they’re just gone.”

“So not all vampires do that?”

“Well you see… we’re not full vampire. We have the ability of transmogrification.”

“…”

“We turn into werewolves.” __


	12. Chapter Eleven

The trees swayed violently under the cover of darkness as strong winds slapped against their trunks. It was a perfect night for mass hunting and the Gangrel clan had all the intention of making the best of it. The moon was out setting the clan on edge as they stalked their prey through the dark forests just outside of the city. The woods nestled between New York City and Yonkers was perfect for hunting. It was dark, thickly vegetated, and close enough for the clan not to travel too far but far enough for no humans to notice the strange noises.

“Oh god! Please god!” 

Right now the clan’s prey was a group of teenage girls making the mistake of camping too far from any residents. Their footsteps were loud and clumsy compared to the swift powerful steps of the clan but they enjoyed toying with their food, let them get far enough away to think they actually would make it and then strike.

“Amy!” One girl cried as she tripped over a root and fell to the ground. Her heart was beating like crazy rapidly pumping blood through her veins making Sido let out a whine.

“No we don’t change until the signal.” Chakuza warned as they circled around the girl. A the sound of a cracking branch the girl’s head shot up and looked directly in Chakuza’s direction making him freeze. She was smarter than most humans too bad she had to die. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as the clan approached closer still hidden the shadows of darkness. Her higher intelligence told her that something was out there but her instinct forced to sit there like a deer in headlights.

“Wait for it… wait for it,” Chakuza muttered to Sido gripping his arm.

“Ahhh!” The girl shrieked when a figure emerged from the trees.

“Oh my gosh! ...Hello there,” Bill smiled clutching his chest pretending to be startled, “You scared the crap out of me!” 

“W-what are you doing out here?” The girl asked sizing Bill up. He looked harmless enough dressed in plain jeans and a white t-shirt on his thin body. Bill held up his hands to show he had no weapon and the girl let out a sigh of relief trying to get her foot out of the tree root it was caught in.

“Well?”

“Well what?” Bill asked sweetly helping her up. 

“Why are you here?” The girl snapped looking around for any sign of where her friends had gone.

“I… well I um… I was,” Bill stuttered his face turning red.

“Now?” Sido whispered clenching and unclenching his hands. 

“Wait for the signal… what’s he doing?” Chakuza hissed glaring at Bill from in the bushes.

“I don’t know,” Sido, whispered, “This wasn’t how the plan went.”

“Well? Tell me what are you doing out here?” the girl snapped feeling bold and walking right up to Bill.

“I was… I was… it’s a trap-”

Before Bill could even finish his sentence Bushido launched out of the bushes and took the girl’s head off. Bill stood there froze as he hesitantly raised a hand to his blood splattered face. The girl’s decapitated body slumped to the ground and Bushido let out a growl signally for the rest of the clan to morph. All around the vampires let out inhuman groans as flesh ripped open revealing dark fur. Their fangs grew to the size of a man’s hand and their eyes turned solid red thirsting for blood.

“Oh my god.” Bill whimpered covering his head with his hands as they vampires sped past him ripping the carcass to shreds. Somewhere off in the distance Bill heard four more shrieks and Bill did a head count of the vampires in front of him. There were only five eating the girl currently, five out of eleven. The shrieks got louder and louder until finally they suddenly were cut off by a growl. All around them birds flew frantically out the trees as the clan’s howls filled and shook the very air. 

Bill scrambled over to a tree and sat with his back to the gruesome scene going on before him. Something wasn’t right; over the course of his stay with the clan their hunting sprees have never been this violent or cruel. They had never transformed before even though Sido had warned them that they do. Bill’s thoughts wandered back to Bushido in the kitchen and he whimpered trying to block out the memory. It had happened so long ago were they good now? Bill couldn’t decide. 

***

“Sire we have reports of supernatural activity occurring at latitude 40ºN longitude 73ºW!” Malach called out circling up to Tom’s right.

The dreadlocked angel did not day anything but merely flapped his wings faster changing direction. The flock was small that night only consisting of four Fravashi but followed Tom anyway not daring to change course. The down on the angel’s wings began to vibrate with aurora, as they got closer to the location making Malach’s teeth chatter.

“No one attacks unless on my order.” Tom said distractedly. All he could focus on now was red strings. Soft red strings floating through the air unconsciously leading Tom and his flock to Bill. 

Tom extended his hand capturing one of the strings and smiled as he was suddenly in a room. It was small room probably that of an apartment but it was the sight of the body putting on the necklace each morning that made Tom smile. 

“So he’s been wearing it all this time huh?” Tom smiled refocusing back to the present, “Two days now only two more days until the one month mark.”

***

Bill sat with his head on his knees as Eko Fresh and Baba Saad slowly changed back into their human forms rubbing at their stomachs. Bones and ripped clothing lay tossed around the forest floor as the vampire’s fangs descended and their fur began to fall out revealing skin. The process fascinated Bill and he kept quiet watching the scene unfold before him.

“We haven’t eaten that good since… fuck knows when!” Kingsize laughed in the distance punching D-Bo in the arm. 

“Hey,” a deep voice said from above Bill, “You eat yet tonight?”

“I had a salad before we left,” Bill blushed not looking Bushido in the face. The older man squatted down before Bill taking his chin and stroking the boy’s pale cheek. 

“Listen about the other day…” Bushido trailed off trying to catch Bill’s eye.

“I know you didn’t mean to,” Bill whispered finally looking up. 

Bushido’s breath hitched as he caught sight of Bill’s teary eyes and he immediately enveloped the small boy in a hug listening to the frantic heartbeat that was normal for Bill and the air rushing in and out of him.

“Your heart always beats so fast.” Bushido muttered lying down in the pine needles next to Bill. Bill sat there unsure quite what to do next. He felt as if they were making up now but did that mean Bushido would approve of physical contact? Bill’s head felt muddled and he lay there propped up on his arm unsure how to take the situation.

“Come here,” Bushido, answered Bill’s unasked question by pulling him onto his chest. Bill let out a sigh and lied there on top of where Bushido’s heart should have been he could feel the icy skin slowly cooling down his frazzled warm forehead and Bill smiled snuggling down more. 

“It’s difficult for me,” Bushido sighed stroking Bill’s hair, “To control that beast in all of us for so long. But I didn’t want you to see it quite like that… not yet.”

“…”

“Why did you freeze out there?” Bushido asked after a moment stilling his hand. Bill whined and leaned into the touch trying to get Bushido to pet his hair again but instead was pulled up by the shoulders. 

“Bill? Were you scared that the clan would attack you by accident?” 

“N-no, no, I just… I just can’t lie.” 

“Can’t lie like that to prey?”

“No I’ve never been able to lie… at least I think I haven’t. Everything is a blur before you found me.” Bill nuzzled back down onto Bushido’s chest dozing off. 

It had scared Bill at first to know he could only remember up to the point Bushido had found him but he slowly had gotten over it. It would be the one month anniversary of Bill staying with Bushido and his friends in two days and his old memories no longer seemed as important anymore. There would still be moments where he felt as is he had forgotten something or was upset for some unknown reason but Bill soon got over these emotions. Everything was so nice with Bushido and his friends even if they weren’t like other humans. 

“You are special, meant for better things, live life to your fullest.” Bill muttered falling quickly asleep.

“What Pip?” Bushido asked sighing and staring at the night sky.

“Hmm…it’s something that I just remembered. A voice said it to me once when I was leaving.” Bill yawned closing his eyes.

Bushido frowned and looked down at the fragile form, “Leaving where? Bill?”

“Love you.” Bill said barely above a whisper before falling asleep.

Bushido lied there thinking over his past month with Bill. It seemed just as the clan was getting to rowdy, too big, and too hungry, that Bill came along fixing all of Bushido’s problems and yet Bushido knew almost nothing about the boy. He knew that Bill was very naive when it came to believing things and seemed to like the color black. He cried a lot for no reason at all and would mutter in his sleep about missing someone named Simone. Guilt washed over Bushido as he realized he really didn’t know that much about Bill even after they had spent the whole month together. 

“I’ll do something special for you okay Pip?” Bushido asked planting a kiss on Bill’s forehead, “I love you too.”

***

“Foul creature what he know of love?” Tom spat circling the resting vampire clan.

The other three vampires hung back overhead trying to stay as away from the clan as possible, they had no idea there would be so many of them. Malach’s heart sank as he spotted Bill, his Bill, fast asleep on a vampire’s chest. Bile rose in his throat and he thought he was going to be sick.

“The one month mark is tomorrow sire,” Malach, offered glaring down at the dark skinned vampire stroking Bill, “He’s been wearing the pendant all month we’ve made sure.”

“Good,” Tom smiled playing with the floating red strings of aurora. Sure they were invisible but nothing had ever felt so soft.


	13. Chapter Twelve

The moon illuminated Bill’s pale face as he snuggled down into Bushido’s chest as clutched tightly by the older man. The two stood in the local park just only minutes away from the apartment complex. The couple had shared many happy memories so far in this park; in fact it was the exact park Bushido had found Bill in. Time had passed by like a whirlpool of emotions and feelings for Bill and he was struggling to remember his past. Bushido witnessed these flashbacks every now again and they worried him, the names the young boy whispered were too familiar, perhaps just an ironic coincidence? 

 

“It’s so pretty… that thing,” Bill thought hard, “The giant meteor pulled in by the Earth’s gravitational pull and reflects the sun.”

 

“What?” Bushido chuckled ruffling Bill’s black hair, “The moon. We call it the moon Bill no need for the fancy shit.”

 

“That’s what Sido told me when I asked what it was,” Bill whispered staring up at it. 

 

Bushido nodded and stared at the boy’s white face glowing in the moonlight. He stared at the way Bill’s raven face blew in his eyes and the way his upper lip twitched in a small smile. Bill didn’t seem to notice and he continued to stare up at the moon oblivious to Bushido’s glinting eyes.

 

“Pip,” Bushido cleared his throat, “Do you know what’s tonight?”

 

“What did you say?” Bill said grudging taking his eyes off the moon. Bushido released his grip on him and he landed on the ground softly.

 

Bushido took a breath, “I asked do you know what tonight is?”

 

“A full moon?” Bill asked confused searching Bushido’s eyes for a clue, “Oh! OH! Like the night we first met!”

 

“Yes,” Bushido smiled, “As of midnight tonight it would have been one full month since you’ve joined us.”

 

“W-what?”

 

“Yes it’s a rather big deal don’t you think? So since tonight is so special-”

 

“One full month. It’s been that long?” Bill echoed suddenly sad. He frowned willing himself not to have another breakdown but the fat tears kept rolling down his cheeks.

 

“Bill? Boo what’s wrong? Oh god what is it?” Bushido asked confused trying to get Bill to take his face out of his hands.

 

“Bill? Baby tells me what is it?”

 

“I-I I don’t know!” Bill laughed through his tears as a feeling of warmth spread over him being in Bushido’s arms, “I-I just feel sad whenever I think of how long we’ve been together. B-but I don’t know why!” Bill began to sob again curling into himself.

 

Bushido frowned and cradled Bill knowing that he’d just have to wait out the episode. He knew bringing up how long Bill had been with the clan set him off like other random things did, but Bushido had a point of saying it that night. His heart broke every time Bill went into one of his episodes of crying fits and calling out for someone named Simone. The best he could do was cuddle Bill until he calmed down. 

 

“I-I I don’t know! It just happens! I can’t control it! Can’t c-control it!” Bill blubbered whipping his face down the front of Bushido t-shirt. Bushido froze as he heard Bill sniff up some snot but he still held the boy tight trying not to think too hard about what was probably covering his shirt now. 

 

“Boo it’s okay alright?” Bushido hugged the small figure even tighter trying to make the pain go away, “I’ve got you.” 

 

“Okay…” Bill nodded drying his face on Bushido’s shirt again not catching his grimace, “I’m okay. Gosh this is so embarrassing I’m sorry Bu I don’t know what came over me.” 

 

“It happens.” The older man smiled brushing hair out of Bill’s flushed face.

 

“Now what were you saying?”

 

***

 

“Malach! Malach you useless whoreson! Get in here!” Tom shouted as he swiveled in his spinning chair.

 

“I’m here sire I’m here,” Malach panted bursting through the meeting room’s door. Papers flew askew as he rushed over to Tom who sat angrily at the table. He had nearly tripped twice from all of the files and papers he was carrying but always caught him self last minute.

 

Tom only waved his hand in acknowledgement but continued to stare down through the clouds at the earth below him. Malach was shuffling and organizing papers behind him but Tom couldn’t even hear him.

 

_“What I was trying to say was since it’s going to be a full month since you’ve been here with us… maybe I don’t know… you wanna go out for dinner or something?”_

 

Faint giggling ran up the aura strings coming out from Tom’s fingertips and he frowned focusing even harder. The stings pulled taught to the point where if he pulled any tighter he feared he would yank Bill all the way back up to the great beyond.

 

_“You mean like a date?”_

_“No! No! Well I mean if that’s okay with you. But only if you want to!”_

_“Yeah that’d be great.”_

 

“Sire?” Malach asked again poking Tom in the arm. The fearsome leader didn’t even flinch but sat there stoically wiggling his fingers insistently. Malach gasped fascinated and hunched over to get a better look, flock leaders were the only Fravashi permitted to use aura freely. All Fravashi had aura but special properties made theirs weak and almost useless, very much like an alpha wolf would dominate lower wolves in a pack.

 

“Tomas? Tom?” Malach called shaking Tom’s shoulder when the man tensed cramping his fingers desperately.  
With in an instant Tom’s hands relaxed and lay limp by his side and he gazed up at Malach with sad eyes.

 

“Forget the calculations we leave immediately. The mortal world had tainted him far worse than I could have imagined let’s jus hope that his soul is still pure enough to turn into a Fravashi again.”

 

“Yeah,” Malach whispered trying to push away the great feeling of doom that hung overhead, “Let’s hope.”

 

***

 

“Dinner was amazing! Everything was almost twice the size of my head! Goodness!” Bill giggled holding out his arms width to emphasize how large their meal had been.

 

“Only the best for you.” Bushido cooed trying to get the image of Bill’s head on a plate out of his thoughts. He had eaten like a wolf tonight and while his stomach was full he still was hungry… for something he was pretty sure the restaurant didn’t offer.

 

“That silly waiter kept coming over too!” Bill hiccupped falling over a chair and onto the couch, “He was so nice… like you.”

 

Bushido grimaced recalling how the waiter had kept watching Bill with hungry eyes, “Bill please that waiter wasn’t being nice. I’m nothing like him.”

 

“Okay then silly!” Bill giggled rocking back and forth on the couch, “I just thought- oh! OH! Look at that Bu! Look, look quick before it gets away!” 

 

Bill awed and fell back on his back making Bushido chuckle, “Pip you are so out of it.”

 

“Noooo I’m not!” Bill giggled with unfocused eyes. 

 

Bill continued to rock back and forth until he suddenly tumbled backwards flailing his arms and ended smacking his funny bone on the table. Bill yelped in pain and curled up in a ball rubbing at his arm in concern. Bushido watched the whole ordeal and laughed when Bill lashed out and attempted to kick the table in fury only to end up missing it by at least half a meter. 

 

“Really now? Cause I think table says otherwise!” Bushido laughed uncontrollably as Bill whined swatting the table in fury. 

 

“Ugly troll!” Bill cried giving it a good kick.

 

“Alright Bill,” Bushido laughed, “Alright Bill that’s enough. Bill that’s enough come on now!” 

 

“No!” Bill suddenly wailed as tears began to brim his eyes.

 

“You gotta be kidding me,” Bushido muttered praying Bill would blink them back. 

 

“I’m not supposed to be here,” Bill muttered going into shock, “I shouldn’t be here. Shouldn’t be here.”

 

Bushido groaned and scooped Bill up in his arms ignoring the boy’s feeble attempts to escape. Bill stiffened when the two made eye contact as his heavy pants turned to slow inhales. Bushido’s eyes were warm and the darkest of browns, almost black, as they stared down adoringly at him. For that moment his thoughts of fear and pain flew out the window and all Bill could concentrate on was the rapid beating of his heart shaking in his ribs. Bushido smiled stroking Bill’s soft face as he savored the boy’s lovely lavender-like scent. Bill shivered again, but this time not from the cold.

 

“Bill,” Bushido breathed bringing their faces closer together.

 

Alarms were going off in Bill’s head as his human body’s instincts kicked in reminding him that sheep don’t kiss wolves, but Bill ignored it. Everything about the older man was captivating to Bill and he couldn’t contain his excitement as Bushido’s face drew nearer. 

 

“Bu,” Bill whispered back letting Bushido guide him closer. 

 

They lingered for a moment with just their lips millimeters apart but then it was Bill that made the first move lunging forward and sloppily kissing the vampire. Bushido let out a gasp at Bill’s rash behavior but soon was moaning as he maneuvered Bill onto his back. Bushido had told the rest of the clan to stay out all night telling them he wanted alone time with Bill. Certainly he knew the chances of him getting laid were slim but he wanted to try just to let Bill know he liked him far more than a friend should. He barely even had enough control to take Bill there he was so painfully hard.

 

“Oh Bu,” Bill panted as Bushido started necking him, “Oh… that’s so good.”

 

“You like that?”

 

“Yes,” Bill sighed as Bushido began to rock his hips down onto his, “Bu please… please…”

 

Bushido paused and rested his head in the crook of Bill’s neck awaiting for the boy to demand that they stop. What he didn’t expect was for Bill to start furiously trying to get his shirt off. He grunted as his shirt got all tangled up until Bushido caught on and practically ripped it off of him.

 

“My god I’m going to hell,” Bushido groaned as he began to undo his belt. Bill looked to him with wide eyes but Bushido could care less. Ever since he had found Bill in the park thoughts of making love to the teen had invaded his mind. He loved Bill to death but his whole innocent act was getting old.

 

“Now you,” Bushido urged only to get his hands swatted away, “Bill come on Habibi.”

 

“But I’ve never…” Bill trailed off as his cheeks flushed red.

 

Bushido groaned in annoyance, “Alright we’ll go slow okay?”

 

Bill nodded and let Bushido’s expert hands undo his belt, jeans, and then coming to a stop at his boxers. Bill wiggled suddenly uncomfortable, why was he the only one stripping? 

 

“What about you?” 

 

Bushido smirked and stripped down with in an instant revealing his stomach. Bill giggled as he took in Bushido’s muscled abs glistening with sweat. Emotions ran through Bill that he had never felt before and he blushed trying to resist the urge to grab himself down there. He had never felt this way before and while it felt dirty to his innocent mind his human body was screaming with hormones that this was right. 

 

“So beautiful,” Bushido panted as he flipped Bill back over on his back and began grinding into him. Bill gasped and arched up into the touch. Bushido would have snorted if he weren’t so hard, it was clear Bill was a virgin from the noises of shock and pleasure he was making but it made Bushido even harder. A wave of electric pleasure went through him as he found a good pace and he grinded Bill into the couch even harder. Bill only whimpered the whole time unsure what to do. He really wanted for them to kiss again but Bushido seemed to be concentrating very hard on what he was doing. Bill thought it was adorable the way he scrunched his face in concentration. 

 

“Guh,” Bill panted as Bushido ground down especially hard and let out a deep moan. The sound made Bill’s body shiver in pleasure and suddenly the thin material of the boxers between them seemed too thick.

 

“I… I feel funny like I’m gonna explode,” Bill whispered. Bushido locked eyes with him not even bothering to respond as he ripped Bill’s boxers off and then his.

 

The raven-haired boy’s eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw Bushido fully undressed. Taught muscles flexed all over the man’s body with soft black curls that rested on his lower stomach. The sight made Bill blush but it was apparent that Bushido really needed this; his member looked swollen and was slightly leaking onto Bill’s exposed thighs.

 

“Oh my,” Bushido smiled at Bill as he sat back on his haunches as if to pounce. Curiosity puzzled Bill as he saw Bushido’s head disappear between his legs, gentle hands spread him open and the teen nearly yelped when he felt hot breaths on his hole.

 

“What are you doing?” Bill squeaked.

 

“Shh we have to do this,” Bushido whispered stroking Bill’s quaking thighs. He leaned forward burying his face in Bill and gave an experimental lick. The noise Bill emitted could not be considered human and Bushido, of course, he was always so loud normally it would seem logical that he was a screamer in bed.

 

“Here we go,” he muttered to himself before plunging his tongue in Bill’s tight hole. It felt like a rubber band had been wrapped around his tongue and Bushido grunted trying to push past the tight ring of muscle, “You need to relax Pip.”

 

“I-I am!” Bill squeaked throwing his head back as Bushido pushed in deeper, “OH GOD!”

 

Sweat slide down both their bodies in the dark room the only was coming through the window and Bushido felt a little bit proud, who said he couldn’t seduce someone properly? Bill let out a gasp and arched off the bed mewling and the vampire suddenly didn’t care about proper preparation anymore. He needed Bill and quick before he came right there. 

 

“Such a tease and you don’t even know it,” Bushido panted throwing Bill onto his stomach. Bill sighed and put his head down ready for anything that Bushido would give him. His heart swelled with feelings of love and it brought tears to his eyes, he had never felt so loved. Sure he didn’t remember life before Bushido but right then Bill was convinced that no one could ever love someone as much as he loved Bushido. 

 

“Ready?” A voice panted in his ear. Bill shivered and nodded slowly bracing himself. The vampire angled himself just outside of the teen’s hole and ran a calming hand down the boy’s sweating back, “You’re so beautiful.” And mine, he thought to himself.

 

And then… he plunged forward.

 

“OH MY GOD!” Bill cried as tears began to run down his face. The pain in his ass was overwhelming and he clawed at Bushido’s arms in pain. Panicked over took him as he felt Bushido pushed down on his back and begin to pull out slightly.

 

“No! No! No!” Bill cried over his shoulder in panic, “Please give me a minute! Please! No one said it would hurt so bad.” Bill wailed.

 

“Bill?” Bushido asked in disbelief. He carefully flipped Bill onto his back making sure he didn’t pull out of him. The motion made Bill cringe and Bushido’s heart sank. He had fantasized about this moment for weeks now; didn’t Bill know he wasn’t supposed to cry?

 

“Baby? Baby come on take deep breathes okay? You’ll be okay it just hurts for a minute.”

 

“For a minute!” Bill shrieked, “It feels like your ripping me in half! Oh god… it hurts… its hurts please don’t make me.”

 

Bushido ran a hand over his face and frowned still not pulling out of Bill. He thought back to his first time and how much it had hurt but unlike Bill he had sucked it up and never cried. He was at a loss with what to do. Bill’s whimpering ceased and he stilled staring up at Bushido through his fringe. 

 

“Habibi,” Bushido whispered cupping Bill’s cheek, “I’ll make it feel better I promise.”

 

Bill sniffed, “Really?” 

 

“Really, but you need to let me move okay?”

 

“… Alright.”

 

Bushido took a deep breath and slowly pulled his hips backwards. Bill hissed but he didn’t ask for the man to stop. Bill felt full he knew Bushido was too big, far too big to fit in his little hole, but he knew how much Bushido wanted this. Bushido exhaled gripping Bill’s hips and then slammed forward lifting Bill’s hips with his thrust. 

 

Bill screamed arching up in both pain and pleasure. The movement hurt but Bushido had definitely hit something in there. Bushido paused for a moment making sure Bill was okay and let out a laugh when Bill locked his legs around his waist and pulled him closer.

 

“Again.” Bill demanded playfully trying not show the pain he felt in his lower region.

 

Bushido snorted, “Pushy little virgin huh?”

 

“Your so heavy Bu.” Bill shot back.

 

Bushido missed his playful look and sat up a little in concern, “I’m sorry. Here… no come here this will make it better.”

 

“What are you doing now?” Bill shivered as Bushido pulled him in a sitting position. The two switched positions until Bill was sitting on top of Bushido smiling. The moon illuminated his hair around his head like a black halo but what Bushido missed was the briefest flash of silver around his neck. 

 

“Ready?”

 

“Y-yeah.” Bill cleared his throat, Bushido nodded, and Bill began to rock back and forth. The pleasure was even better this was and he moaned when he felt Bushido hot and sweaty hands clasp his waist digging down into the bone.

 

“Faster.” Bushido commanded guiding Bill to go faster, “Ride me.”

 

Bill let out a moan and ground down smiling like a Cheshire cat as Bushido’s dick rubbed his spot. Bushido was panting a lot more heavily than Bill and he winced trying to get Bill to go faster. The experience was pure euphoria to Bill and he bounced up and down with a blissed out look on his face letting his hand swing wildly around his shoulders. Bushido had already been hard long before his kiss with Bill and he was so close it was painful.

 

“B-bill,” He panted, “B-bill!”

 

“What?” Bill panted staring down with glazed eyes.

 

“You have to clench baby. Clench for me.” 

 

“Oh!” Bill exclaimed. He rocked back again in a graceful arch and began to clench in time with his rocking making Bushido quiver. 

 

“Harder.” Bushido gasped shaking Bill’s hips crazily. Bill’s head shook like a bobble head and he clenched as hard he could. 

 

Bushido shouted as he came putting a death grip on Bill’s cock. It hurt but it also felt good enough to send Bill over the edge and he came with a silent cry clenching on Bushido again.

 

“I’m soar!” Bushido yelped as Bill continued to clench riding out his orgasm. 

 

Bill screamed in pleasure as his orgasm coursed through his body. It felt amazing and his toes curled in happiness at the feeling. Sharp electric feelings ran through his body like tiny firecrackers exploding inside him and he screamed again as a pain seized his back. Bushido looked up in concern as Bill hunched over and screamed making his eyes bulge out of their sockets. 

 

“Bill!” Bushido screamed trying to hold him. Bill let out another shriek scratching at his face as his screams became louder and louder.

 

“Bill! What’s wrong? What did I do?”

 

The teen merely screamed and wiggled in pain. Bushido’s vampire hearing could hear his heart rate elevating and the abnormal amount of air in his lungs flow in and out at a scary rate. He trembled all over but when Bushido tried to pet his shaking back something whipped out in a white blur and backhanded him onto the couch.

 

Bill screamed one last time as his second wing exploded out of his back. Memories assaulted Bill’s mind and he gasped trying to watch all the images that swarmed in his head. Finally they seized to a halt and Bill slumped over and marveled at the new wings that jutted out of his back. Unlike his old ones that he had in the Great Beyond these ones were thick with plumage flashing with a silver tint. They were magnificent. 

 

“W-what?” Bushido gaped taking in the six foot long wings coming out of Bill’s back. They wrapped around Bill’s shaking form like a blanket and blobs of blood and some thin membrane dripped off of them onto the floor. 

 

“B-bu?” Bill whispered hugging his wings close. Anger coursed through Bushido as his brain began to process the sight before him. 

 

“What the hell is this?” Bushido screamed outraged, “What the fuck?”

 

“Bushido I-”

 

“A Fravashi! A fucking Fravashi! You little minx is this some plan to kill me! Lure me into your bed and then kill me off!” Bushido screamed in disgust grabbing Bill by the hair. The teen whimpered and the feathers on his wings bristled into sharp pricks shooting into Bushido’s arm.

 

“Fuck!” He cursed jumping back, “You little fuck! You little fuck! Come here!”

 

Bill panicked and tried to scrambled away but his wing got caught on the couch. In a fit of fury Bushido grabbed Bill’s caught wing and hauled him backwards stepping on his back. 

 

“Please!” Bill sobbed trying to scramble away.

 

“You little fuck! You lied to me! A Fravashi? You’ll regret you ever came here by the time I’m done with you. There will be no heaven or hell for you once I’m through!”

 

“No! No!” Bill screamed. His wings exploded in a powerful burst knocking Bushido over and in a panic he picked himself up and ran for the door.

 

“Fuck! You piece of-” Bushido paused and watched Bill run sobbing out the door but it was a flash of silver that caught his eye. Bill was practically out the door when Bushido shot forward and grabbed the glinting silver around his neck. Bill mistook it for attack and shot up in the air yelping when the chain broke off. 

 

Bushido stood their panting and watching Bill’s retreating form in the sky disbelief across his face. Behind him the clock struck twelve an ominous reminder to the vampire that as of that moment it had been an entire month that Bill had lived with them.

 

***

 

“Sire!” Arela shouted to Tom where he led the flock, “Bill’s aura has just hit the atmosphere and fast. He seems to have metamorphosized somehow. Sire I think he’s… I think he’s flying!” 

 

“Impossible they cut off his wings! There’s no way!” Malach shouted over the wind trying to keep up with Tom. 

 

Tom flew in front of the flock leading them in a v formation like that of geese. He smiled, his aura strings were practically singing as he felt Bill fly through them in a frantic hurry. Bill seemed anxious to get there and Tom practically laughed. Everything was going better than planned, Bill was stressed out about something. 

 

“Stay here,” He commanded breaking up the bickering between Malach and Arela, “It’s time to save the damsel in distress.”


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Bill’s heart beat in his chest painfully daring to burst out of its fleshy cage. He flapped his wings harder and harder sending him higher up into the atmosphere. He really didn’t have a specific destination all he wanted to do was fly as far away from Bushido as his wings could carry him.

 

He broke into the stratosphere and let out a sob when the cold moistness of a cloud enveloped his body. Bill felt numb inside like something had been torn out he no longer felt like he was weightless but rather found himself desperately flapping his wings to stay airborne. He continued to rise until the earth was out of sight hidden beneath the clouds but the pain would still not ease. A lair. Bushido had called Bill a lair and it hurt even more than when Bushido had pulled his hair.

 

“I didn’t know, I didn’t know,” Bill sobbed as shot through another cloud. The young teen closed his eyes and let the moisture cover his face, the sensation felt calming but it didn’t help to ease the pain either.

 

Bill couldn’t exactly recall what had happened after he and Bushido made love. One moment he had been on top of the world and next an extreme pain had shot through his back and up his spine. He could remember his senses suddenly sharpening with such clarity it was frightening. He could hear the roar of cars ten blocks down, he could taste the sweat hanging in the air, he could hear Bushido panting yet his heartbeat remained silent, but most of all Bill’s smell heightened. It had been scary at first to suddenly be able to smell everything’s individual scent in the room but most of all the unmistakable musty odor of Bushido. 

 

Bill could slightly remember a time when he loved Bushido’s smell but it seemed as his wings popped out the once pleasant scent turned into a repulsive odor. Bill’s instincts told him that the smell meant danger and he panicked trying to cover himself only to discover he was smothered in the repulsive stench. It was in that moment all his memories came rushing back to him and he remembered whom he was, how he had gotten there, and whom he was with. He had known all along that Bushido wasn’t human but his slow-clouded mind couldn’t comprehend what exactly he was. It was as if the real Bill had been watching through a frosted glass for the last month while some other simpler Bill had taken over his body forcing the real Bill to helplessly watch. But when his wings had popped all out Bill’s memories as Fravashi came rushing back pushing out his memories from the mortal world. 

 

“I didn’t know!” Bill cried furiously whipping away his tears. His Fravashi instincts told him to wash away Bushido’s stench but his muddled heart still skipped a beat at the smell. Bill was at a loss for what to do so he did what his instincts told him to…fly. The air rushed pleasantly under his wings and Bill gave a startled laugh. He was flying; finally after years of watching Simone and others do it Bill was actually flying. It was then that Bill fully examined his new wings; unlike his old ones these were thick with feathers and had thicker bones. They also were almost six feet in length a size normally only seen in flock leaders. Sure Jorg was a flock leader but his wings surely were at the least two centimeters shorter than Bill’s. 

 

Joy replaced sadness and Bill let out a cry of joy twisting expertly in the wind. He let his mind be one with wings like how Simone had always taught him and for once understood the rush everyone spoke of when flying. It was incredible almost orgasmic in pleasure. The sliver tinting in Bill’s wings flashed as he picked up speed soaring through the clouds however, what his bubbling mind didn’t catch was the even faster flash of platinum to his right speeding right towards him. 

 

***

 

Tom sped full speed after Bill trying not to tangle his dreads too much with the sudden acceleration. There Bill had been flying aimlessly just ready for Tom to swoop in and save him until Bill had unexpectedly smiled and started to speed off at an incredible speed. Tom frowned, from Bill’s profile he was supposed to have a wingspan of no more than four meters a pathetic length even for a girl. But there was Bill speeding off even faster than Arela could go it made Tom angry. Bill was to be his submissive husband; he would not stand for a potential threat. Tom had to teach Bill a lesson and he had to teach it now before they truly got to know each other. If Bill looked at Tom with fear and respect he surely would never try anything. 

 

Bill was fast but Tom was even faster. With one powerful thrust of his wings Tom shot after Bill whipping through the clouds. He could see Bill’s tangled black hair now and Tom starched out snatching one of Bill’s feet and pulling him backwards. The boy let out a pained cry and Tom laughed pulling him back into his chest. He was certain in his fury he had snapped at least one of the boy’s wings but Tom would deal with that later. All that mattered right now was that he finally had his shiny trophy. Tom beamed and petted the shaking figure that still had yet to face him. 

 

“Hello Billa,” Tom murmured lowly into the boy’s hair making him shiver, “I’ve been waiting for you.”

 

***

 

Bill let out a pained cry as the momentum under his wings was stopped abruptly they let out a snap making Bill gasp as he was pulled back by strong arms. He didn’t know what was happening one moment he had been flying and the next he was suddenly stopped. 

 

His wings were screaming in pain and he hissed when strong hands bent them awkwardly into his body trying to envelope him in a hug. He winced at the broken bones were folded awkwardly against him hanging loosely inside of his wings. Tears ran down Bill’s face and he refused to turn and face his abductor, he was sure it was Bushido. Bushido stroked his hair and practically was vibrating when Bill whimpered in fear. The winds around them had stilled but the dampness of the clouds still rested on his skin making him shiver. Bill blushed bright red when the realization of that he was still naked hit him. He could feel Bushido’s thick material of his pants and he tried to curl away from it. This was it he was finally going to die this time… for real.

 

“Hello Billa,” A deep voice rumbled in his hair. Bill shivered again as his mind swam, the voice was definitely male from its deepness but it was far too high for Bushido. Who was holding him? The hairs on the back of Bill’s neck stood up and he refused to turn around and face him, whoever he was.

 

“I’ve been waiting for you.” The voice whispered stroking Bill’s exposed quivering belly. He was still stained in Bushido’s dry come the person didn’t seem to mind; in fact they chuckled when their hand brushed over it.

 

Bill slowly turned to face his abductor and let out a gasp when he was met with a glowing pair of soft brown eyes. The sight was enough to make the real Bill click back into sleep mode and the naïve earth Bill came forth again. Bill’s heart leapt as he took in the sight of the angel holding him in strong arms. He instantly recognized him and he felt warm all over. This was the angel that had rescued him during the street battle a few weeks ago. He remembered falling and staring up at the floating silhouette of this angel, gently floating above him. Another memory flashed through Bill’s mind and he blushed, they had kissed. He definitely remembered that, hot warm lips grazing over his while strong calloused hands held his head. Weren’t angels supposed to be soft all over? Bill smile in a daze, this angel must work extra hard for him to be able to keep his calluses. 

 

“H-hello,” Bill breathed trying not to hyperventilate. The angel’s face was so close to his it both frightened and intrigued him. Bill’s gaze traveled down over the angel’s perfect pink lips and emotions of lust and longing filled him. He desperately wanted to feel those lips against his again. 

 

The angel smiled and said something in a warm tone to Bill but he was too captivated trying to plot out a way for them to kiss again. The angel said something again but Bill just smiled dumbly loving the way the angel’s lips curled around his name. The feeling of hot breaths broke Bill out of his trance and he soon realized the angel must have read his mind from the way he was devouring Bill. Bill moaned and leaned back against the strong arms supporting him. The wind picked up against and blew between Bill’s exposed legs making him shiver all over. He could feel himself getting hard again and Bill would have been embarrassed had it not been for the sudden hardness grinding into his thigh. The angel was grinding into him because of him? Bill almost died right there. 

 

***

 

Tom groaned as he rubbed against Bill panting. The poor boy had absolutely no idea how erotic he was by simply just sitting there. Pride swelled inside of Tom and he smiled inhaling his trophy’s hair, the smell of lavender with sweat filled his nostrils and Tom loved it instantly. Bill continued to shake in Tom’s arms shivering against the cold winds and Tom’s inappropriate touches but despite Tom’s subconscious telling him to get it together he couldn’t help himself. For the past few weeks Tom had gone through every dark haired servant boy he could find, none of them pleasured him as much as the mere thought of Bill and his first kiss that night at the battle. A black haired boy named Patrick had come close but Tom couldn’t quite envision Bill all of the way. 

 

“A-are you an angel?” The boy said in a shaky whisper. 

 

The voice snapped Tom out of his thoughts and he immediately went rigid against Bill stopping his grinding, “Of course,” Tom answered with a smirk.

 

“Are you taking me to heaven?” Bill whispered looking Tom in face with wide eyes.

 

“Indeed,” Tom muttered staring at Bill’s trembling lips, “It’s my job after all.”

 

“Can we go now then?” Bill shivered, “I’m kind of… well um… naked.” 

 

Tom smiled and left a chaste kiss on the corner of Bill’s mouth before securing his hold on the boy’s waist. Bill sighed and wrapped his arms around Tom’s neck trusting him entirely; it made Tom shiver with excitement. The minute they returned to the Great Beyond Tom had all the intention of throwing Bill onto the bed and raping his brains out. But that’ll have to wait for now, Tom thought with a smirk. The Fravashi council will want to know how Bill had managed to keep his wings as a human or better yet metamorphosize. 

 

“Ready Pet?” Tom smiled snuggling into Bill’s hair. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could even inhale for breathe Tom shot up into the air at an unexpected speed. The howled around them as the atmosphere’s g-force pushed down on them. Bill’s eyes were squeezed shut in fear and Tom smiled, not a threat at all, he thought. 

 

“We’re here,” He whispered to Bill as they landed on the Observatory dock. Bill blinked and looked around at the glass dome in shock.

 

“I’ve been here before,” Bill whispered walking over to where the soul orbs floated gently up to the Great Beyond.

 

“Impossible,” Tom stated grabbing the boy’s hand and leading him outside. All around them Fravashi flew over the tree canopies very much like of a Garden of Eden. Soft green grass and fountains dotted the area with the skyline of beautiful modern building in the background. The sky was the purest of blues, almost white, and Bill gasped at the sight before him.

 

A few Fravashi looked curiously over at Tom a fierce flock leader standing with some stunned looking naked hatchling. Tom’s cheeks burned red and threw his shirt off and onto Bill forcefully yanking the head hole over Bill’s disheveled hair. Bill continued to stand there with wide eyes not even aware that Tom was turning bright red from anger and embarrassment. With a huff Tom threw Bill over his shoulder and began stalking off towards his flock’s sec. They traveled through the numerous tall imitating buildings all bearing Tom’s family’s crest while to other flock’s his dwellings looked some scary cross between a high-security prison and a warehouse, Tom called it home.

 

“Arela!” Tom shouted still not setting the boy down. Bill propped himself up on his elbows and gazed around at the grey buildings stretching into the blue sky. The sight made Bill’s mind click and the real Bill came forth again all too aware of his surroundings. 

 

“W-what? I’m in the Trumper sec?” Bill whispered gazing around. The arm around his waist gave him a quick squeeze drawing his attention to his abductor, “Oh my god.”

 

“Arela! Prepare the feast for tonight and contact the entire flock I’m in the mood for a meeting tonight. Got it?” Tom shouted, Arela nodded and disappeared back inside as Tom and Bill turned a corner and headed into the main house. The entire little village seemed to revolve around the massive house and it towered before Bill nothing like Simone and Jorg’s quaint little cottage as his flock’s home base.

 

Bill didn’t know where he was but he kept quite letting Tom carry him up to his private chambers and throw him onto the bed. His hissed slightly as his wings shrunk back into his back leaving no trace those massive feathers had come out of it. Bill laid absolutely still not even breathing at he watched Tom strip off his pants. He recognized him as one of the most feared flock leaders of one of the most feared flocks but how Bill had ended up with him escaped him. Tom’s room was dark shutting out the sun’s light with thick drapes matching the bedspread where Bill now lay. Thinking fast Bill scanned his mind trying to remember the last thing he could in the mortal world. The memory of extreme happiness in flying struck him but after that all he could remember was warm arms, strong muscled warm arms stroking him.

 

“Oh my god!” Bill choked hiding his face in the comforter when Tom dropped his boxers. Bill began to pull modestly at Tom’s large shirt trying to cover him but Tom threw him backwards lying down on top of him. 

 

“Don’t hide I want to see you,” Tom murmured nudging Bill’s arm aside. Bill trembled under Tom’s gaze and let out a scandalized shock when Tom began to stroke up and down on his thighs. There was a massive amount of pain in his butt however Bill couldn’t imagine why it was hurting so much. It felt like he had been ripped in half. 

 

“Why am I here?” Bill asked clearly. Tom halted his wandering hands and looked Bill in the eyes surprised at how focused and serious they looked compared to before. At thought then struck Tom and he grabbed at Bill’s chest checking for the necklace. 

 

“Where’s your necklace?” Tom ignored Bill’s question. He looked over his shoulder to make sure that it hadn’t dropped off as he carried Bill in but the silver piece of jewelry was nowhere in sight.

 

“Pardon? What necklace? I want to know why am I here! Where are we?” Bill demanded trying to shove Tom off but Tom was stronger and pinned Bill back down searching his eyes.

 

“Do you know who I am?” Tom asked carefully still staring intently at Bill’s eyes. 

 

“Yes sire your Tom Trumper leader of the Trumper flock. What I want to know is are we still in the mortal-”

 

“Do you know who you are?” Tom asked.

 

“Of course I’m Bill Kaulitz of the Jorg Kaulitz’s flock,” Bill whispered not sure why Tom was watching his eyes so closely.

 

“Do you know how you got to the mortal world and back?”

 

“I was exterminated… and then… and then… there was some big shadows? And I think a large park with wooden benches?” Bill asked trying desperately to remember.

 

“Why am I here?” Bill whispered. 

 

“Where is your necklace?” Tom retorted lifting Bill up and feeling beneath him. 

 

“I don’t know okay! I don’t know what you’re talking about! What necklace?” Bill cried frustrated. He slapped Tom’s hands away and tried to sit up again but Tom shoved him back down straddling his hips. Bill could feel Tom and his hardness rub together but Tom took no notice.

 

“Where is your necklace? The silver chain with the two wings hanging off of it there was writing on the wings. Where is that necklace?” Tom demanded shaking Bill.

 

“I don’t know! I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Bill sobbed as Tom shook him.

 

Tears ran down Bill’s face and Tom leaned forward smashing their mouths together. At first Bill was stunned but soon relaxed into the kiss enjoying how Tom devoured his mouth. Tom slowly took off Bill’s shirt and licked a strip up the boy’s collarbone making him moan. 

 

“Now tell me,” Tom whispered as he began to fist Bill’s hard member making Bill whimper, “Where is your necklace?”

 

“B-bushido took it… after we made love!” Bill gasped. Tom immediately let go and looked into Bill’s eyes again smiling. Unlike before Bill seemed stunned and looked up at him with clouded hazel eyes. It was as if he had begun to go blind as the grey spots dotted his hazel eyes. They were sharp brown before, Tom noted not quite believing his luck. 

 

“Do you know who I am?” Tom smirked caressing Bill’s jawbone, “Do you know who you are?”

 

“I’m Bill part of the Gangrel clan and you are an angel.” Bill breathed closing his eyes and Tom began to fist him again. 

 

“Bill how long did you wear the necklace before I took you to heaven?”

 

“I wore it every single day never taking it off. But now it’s gone… Bushido must have snatched it after we made love. He never did like that necklace I never told him I kept it he would be furious.” Bill gasped when Tom’s finger wandered down to his sore hole. His butt still felt sore from Bushido and he wasn’t sure that he’d be able to handle another round. But this angel saved him and brought him to heaven. He decided he would make an acceptation for angel because of this. 

 

“Bill,” Tom smirked evilly thinking back to Bill’s file, “How is Simone?”

 

“Simone?” Bill perked up staring at Tom with brown eyes there wasn’t even the slightest trace of white in them, “I told you before I don’t know what necklace you mean now let me go!”

 

“Tell me who you are.”

 

“I already told you!” Bill whined, “I’m Bill Kaulitz of the Kaulitz flock now please Mr. Trumper let me go!”

 

Tom stood there for a moment thinking over his strategy. Until he fully adjusted to the Great Beyond Bill’s mind would be split in two. One the clouded mind he used on earth and the second the mind he had used as a Fravashi up until the point he been exterminated. If Tom played his cards right he could get both Bill’s to fall for him so when his mind did finally merge he would accept the fact he was now Tom’s husband. However the earth Bill seemed unsure of when exactly his necklace was ripped off even if it had been torn off a minute before the clock struck midnight on his one-month anniversary he still would have the freedom of speech to object to the marriage. However if Bushido had ripped the necklace off after twelve o’ clock Bill would have no say in weather or not he wished to marry Tom. 

All of the possibilities made Tom’s head ached and he groaned getting up off of Fravashi Bill. Bill scrambled under the covers to hide his nakedness averting his eyes as Tom pondered before him butt naked with his hard member sticking out. 

 

“Could you please put some clothes on,” Bill blushed still looking away.

 

“Listen up,” Tom commanded with an authoritative voice. Bill’s instincts as a lesser flock member forced him to listen to Tom’s commanding alpha voice and he cursed. 

 

“You are not to leave this room under any circumstances got it? Arela my second in command will be the only one to speak to check on you, you are to remain silent in this room all day until I return, and most importantly you are to have no contact with the outside world… this one or the mortal.” Tom grinned at the last bit loving how Fravashi Bill’s face fell.

 

“Understood?”

 

“Yes Mr. Trumper… understood.”


	15. Chapter Fourteen

_Bill giggled as Bushido held him closer aligning their bodies perfectly._

_“I thought you said you can’t dance!” Bill exclaimed as the older man twirled him in his arms._

_The little park outside the apartment complex was completely silent but the hum of passing cars and buzz of lampposts composed all the music they needed. Bushido smiled toothily and spun Bill out like a flamingo danced before drawing him back in. The cool winter air was heavenly and the pair got more intense with their imaginary dancing until their breath formed small clouds that hung in the air. To Bushido he had never seen such a beautiful sight as Bill pink in the face dancing with his hair whipping around him. The boy let out a cough and clutched his throat wordily making the pair halt._

_“Are you okay Pip?” Bushido worried glancing at the raised goose bumps on Bill’s arms._

_“I-I… ahem… I’m fine just something in my throat.” Bill shivered hugging himself tight. The cool air felt exhilarating but it was a tad too cold for Bill’s taste now that the frost had set in._

_“You look so cold. Come here.”_

_Bushido wrapped his arms around Bill’s waist and they stayed like that for long minutes not needing to talk but just enjoy the sound of each other’s breath. Bill’s back was pressed to Bushido’s front and the vampire rested his head on Bill’s shoulder gazing up at the stars. You could almost never see stars in New York especially in the winter but then again nothing quite followed the norm ever since Bill came here. A million thoughts raced through Bushido’s head and his heartstrings ached having Bill so close._

_“I love the luminous burning amounts of plasma suspended in the solar system by gravitational pull.” Bill smiled up at the sky trying to figure out the constellations._

_“I already told you,” Bushido smirked into Bill’s hair, “No fancy shit. Stars Bill. Normal people call them stars.” It was subconsciously but soon they began to sway again laughing quietly and humming to an imaginary tune._

_“Are we like Romeo and Juliet? Kingsize is reading me that book now.”_

_“Romeo and Juliet? As in the play?” Bushido grimaced._

_“Be nice!” Bill laughed playfully swatting Bushido across the face._

_“Yeah I know them… two star-crossed lovers blah blah blah,” Bushido went crossed eyed at Bill’s frowning expression, “They fall in love and die! Dun dun da!”_

_“Never mind if you’re going to be immature.”_

_“We’re not like them Pip,” Bushido brushed some hair out of the raven haired boy’s face, “Were better cause unlike them we’ll be together forever.”_

_“I’d like that,” Bill yawned nuzzling down._

 

“I’d like that a lot.” Bill murmured nuzzling further down into the soft material beneath him.

 

“Well then you’ll have no problem getting up!” A voice shouted in his ear.

 

Bill shrieked and fell off the bed gazing around in a daze unsure of where he was. The room was unfamiliar from that of the tiny apartment’s and there was no open coffins in sight. Instead a large bed with black satin sheets dominated the dark room that was caged up by all of the tall windows being covered by curtains. Bill’s hear began to panic and memories fought for dominance in his mind both registering and not recognizing the room he sat in. The mindset that didn’t recognize the room won and the real Bill felt his mind pushed to the side as he watched through glassy eyes some other subconscious take over. A tall woman with blonde hair glared down at them looking as if she were about to implode at the sight of Bill half naked in the bed. 

 

“Where am I? Where’s Bushido?” Bill squeaked tugging some covers over himself to hide his bare legs. 

 

The woman didn’t even flinch and continued stomping around the room and collecting the clothes that loitered it. With a snap of her fingers a gaping hole in the wall appeared and she tossed the clothes into it before the wall sealed its self again. Bill sat there stunned trying to understand how that had happened. For some reason he felt infuriated with himself as if he should have known what the magic hole in the wall was but its name escaped him. Pressure built up behind his eyes like something from within him was trying to force its way out but Bill breathed calmly until the onslaught was gone.

 

“Who are you?” Bill asked the blonde woman again.

 

She sat down in the nearest chair almost disappearing in its deep folds and glared at Bill not saying anything as she eyes him over. He looked decent enough but Arela had yet to see this boy’s wings yet from what she heard it was nothing to be impressed with. The boy yawned rubbing his eyes and making his already disheveled hair even messier. She was sure that she’d heard crying and screaming last night only meaning Tom had finally gotten what he wanted from this boy. The thought made Arela’s heart drop and despite her cool eyes she was breaking inside. This boy truly did represent that Tom would never be her’s. Tom would never love her. 

 

“Of all people and Tom chooses this runt to be his bride?” Arela snorted throwing her hair over her shoulder. Bill’s shoulders sagged as he cowered on the ground unsure quite exactly what was going on. 

 

“Pardon?” 

 

“So skip the formalities,” The woman stated getting up and stalking around the room, “My name is Arela I’m second in command here in the Trumper flock and you are to go no where without me at all times understood?”

 

Bill opened his mouth to speak but Arela cut him off, “Good.”

 

“Pardon me Arela but could you tell me where-”

 

“How did he take you?” Arela cut him off again and examined her nails.

 

“What!” Bill choked not sure is he’d heard right. Arela continued to stand there examining her nails as if she’s simply asked for time. Surely Bill heard wrong.

 

“I said,” Arela rolled her eyes at the boy’s stupidity, “How. Did. He. Take. You? From behind or did he face you? On all fours or laying down?”

 

“I’m not sure what you mean.” Bill whispered looking to her eyes for answers. Arela could feel the boy’s aura strings subconsciously reaching out for hers to fully access her thoughts but she snapped her taught against his making a snap in the air. Bill gasped and rubbed his fingers not quite sure where the sudden pain had come from and looked at Arela’s expecting eyes again.

 

“How did my gracious leader fuck you?” Arela spat the last part.

 

“We didn’t! I mean we never… at least I don’t think we,” Bill trailed off picking at the bed comforter in nervousness.

 

“Very well,” Arela smiled deviously before tossing down some clothes at Bill’s feet.

 

“Get dressed your day has but begun.”

 

***

 

“So I said Mr. Grosse how could you?” Arela faked surprise as her group of friends exploded in laughter. There were five of them as they stood in the bleak streets of the Trumper district and gossiped about the newest arrivals of Fravashi fledglings. 

 

Bill sighed and itched at his neck where a heavy leather collar hung. Arela mentioned that Bill could not be trusted until he proved himself to Tom until then he would be led around town by Arela… like a dog.

 

“Well personally I’d like to say that your new pet is ravishing Arela darling! Where did you get him? The little district over Singapore they always get the best Fravashi pets!” One woman clapped eyeing Bill greedily. Bill frowned and tried to back away but a sharp tug from Arela brought him back to the center of the group. 

 

“Bad little one,” Arela scolded making her friends burst out into laughter again. Bill’s face turned red from embarrassment and he whined trying to get out of the collar desperately, “Actually sadly he’s Tom’s new sex toy. Poor dear you should have heard them last night you would have thought someone was getting murdered in there!”

 

“Mind as well if you’re with Tom!” Another woman laughed, “My god can that man shake a house!”

 

This set the women into a whole new fit of giggles and Bill sighed trying to block out their crude jokes. These women surely didn’t know Tom the way Bill did, after all Tom saved Bill’s life that night at the battle, and he delivered him to heaven no matter how messed up heaven seemed to be. Finally the laughter ceased and Arela bid her friends goodbye forcing tugging Bill along until they came to a square in the center of the district. Faded grass grew pathetically never fully growing tall enough to be called grass but still too large to go unnoticed. It grew limply even despite the beautiful azure colored sky that hung above the buildings. Everything seemed to be crushed in this district.

 

“Alright I have some business to attend to so you stay here got it?” Arela snapped tying Bill’s leash to a tree, “If you try to make a run for it I’ll know and God will too so don’t try anything!”

 

Bill nodded sadly and watched as Arela sashayed off humming happily to herself. It was quite a sight to behold someone so happy as they walked through the towering gray buildings that looked so depressing. How could someone possibly live here?

 

A movement in the corner of the square caught his eye and Bill froze trying to hide beneath the depressing looking tree he was tied to. He felt unsure in this environment and didn’t know what lurked out there. Heaven wasn’t quite exactly the way he’d pictured it to be. A figure came out from the shoulders and plodded over to Bill curiously.

 

“Hey there did your master leave you here?” A blonde haired boy asked leaning over Bill and checking his collar for a name.

 

“Let go of me! I’m not a dog!” Bill snapped swatting the boy’s hands away.

 

“Well of course you aren’t a dog gosh they get sent to a special separate district everyone knows that. You must be a new slave around here I’m soul number 111894.” The boy smiled shaking Bill’s limp hand.

 

“I-I’m Bill.” 

 

The boy’s eyebrows shot up and frowned glancing around quickly to make sure no one heard, “You’re supposed to go by your soul number if you’re a slave. Don’t ever let your master hear you say your name again or he’ll beat you!”

 

“But I don’t know my soul number! And I already told you I’m not a slave!” Bill huffed tugging at his collar more. It felt heavy and dominating on his neck and Bill didn’t like it.

 

“I hate to break it to you but your tied to a tree with a leash so you’re a slave.” Soul number 111894 laughed ruffling Bill’s hair.

 

“But I’m not! I just have to earn Tom’s trust and then Arela will untie me!” Bill whined pulling at his leash and wriggling.

 

“T-Tom? Master Tom is your owner? Oh my god I can’t be seen with you he’ll kill me! I’m sorry I had no idea you were his new slave!” The blond boy stammered slowly backing up in a frantic tizzy.

 

“W-wait! Please don’t go! I don’t even know your real name!” 

 

“I don’t really have a real name,” The boy smiled, “But this voice in my head calls me Andreas sometimes so I guess that may be it. Anyway see ya!”

 

The boy jogged off and Bill seized up as his two mindsets battled for dominance. The clouded one that was currently in charge was scared by the foreign force and didn’t know what to make of it while the real Bill screamed in anger and rage trying to take over. If he could just simply scream after soul number 111894 then he’d be good. Oh Andreas sweet Andreas, they’d finally be united again. The real Bill surged forward and pushed back the clouded Bill fully taking over the body.

 

“Andreas!” Bill gasped ecstatic to hear that his voice no longer sounded muffled, “Andreas my love wait! Carl!”

 

The blonde haired boy stopped and turned to Bill stunned at the sudden clarity in his mind. Bill smiled and skillfully shot out aura strings from his fingers loving he could control his body again and tapped into soul number 111894’s mind replaying the memories they’d shared.

 

“Bill? Oh my god Bill my love!” Andreas cried stumbling back over and enveloping Bill in a hug, “Oh my love my sweetness I had no idea it was you. My mind feels as if its been fuddled and I did not recognize your aura strings!”

 

“Andreas,” Bill sobbed letting himself go limp against the boy, “I have missed you so much after my extermination everything went fuzzy as if I were watching someone else live my life!” 

 

“I know I know same,” Andreas sobbed kissing Bill’s cheek, “I do not know what the council has done now but all new souls no longer can remember their past lives unless their activator activates them again.”

 

“What are we going to do? I don’t want to be Tom’s slave please Andreas you can’t let him!” 

 

“Hold Bill,” Andreas panted struggling to undo his collar, “Here’s what we’re going to do.”

 

***

 

“Oh Tom that feels good!” Arela moaned as Tom nibbled down her neck lapping at his throat.

 

Arela sat straddling Tom in his work chair making the Fravashi leader hold on to the desk for support. He had been furious when Arela came in unannounced but was silenced by her forwardness. It was not every day Tom got an aggressive Arela and he learned to savor days like these.

 

“OH my god I’m so hard,” Tom, panted thrusting up against her spread legs where he could feel her moistness.

 

“Oh just fuck me! Do it! Do it now please!” Arela whined messaging Tom’s neck.

 

“Ohh I,” Tom groaned torn across what to do. He was painfully hard true but the thought of Bill lying in his bed he found more appealing, “Nuh Arela…”

 

“Come on! I know you want it!” Arela moaned humping Tom’s leg.

 

“Arela stop… get off,” Tom murmured gently pushing her, “GET OFF!” Tom roared and shoved her to the floor. Arela gazed up at Tom dumbfounded what had she done wrong?

 

“Tom? Tom sire? What did I do wrong?” Arela pleaded hugging Tom’s leg. 

 

“Get out now!” Tom growled picking her up by the arm and throwing her outside his office.

 

“Tom!” Arela cried jamming her foot in the door so it wouldn’t close, “What did I do wrong?”

 

“Nothing I just remembered I have something more appealing waiting for   
me at home.” Tom smirked before slamming the office door shut.

 

Arela sank to the ground in shock and sat there froze. Tom didn’t want her. Tom made her stop because he rather fuck Bill. Tom didn’t want her?

 

“Little whore!” Arela roared as her wings shit out and shot her into the air, “I’ll make you wish you were never born!” 

 

***

 

“I have to go Bill but remember I love you.” Andreas sobbed hugging the boy close again.

 

Bill nodded still crying and slipped his collar back on thanking that it was   
thick enough to hide the hickies Andreas had left.

 

“Don’t cry my love I’ll be back,” Andreas whispered stroking Bill’s cheek.

 

“Tell my mother that I’m well,” Bill sniffed, “I don’t wish for you to go.”

 

“I must and I-”

 

“Hey you there!” A voice cut off Andreas mid-sentence, “Get away from him!”

 

“I must go Arela is coming goodbye!” Andreas whispered kissing Bill one last time before running off. A few seconds later Arela landed on the grass and stomped over to Bill smacking him across the face.

 

“Who was that?” She sneered.

 

“I don’t know.” Bill smiled back with perfectly clear brown eyes. Arela froze unprepared for the clarity and certainness in his eyes but shook it off.

 

“Yeah whatever,” She muttered suddenly not being able to remember what she was about to do.

 

“Now stay in there,” Bill whispered to the second mindset in his mind, “Just leave this to me.”


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Tom charged down the dark hallways of his manor flexing his wings as the long silver feathers dragged on the cold stone floor. His mind was in turmoil and he was so painfully hard that he could cry. Normally Tom liked being in charge during sex however being dominant got boring after awhile and unluckily for him it seemed most people he slept with played the submissive role. In fact it was as if Arela had read Tom’s mind that morning when she barged in and began kissing the life out him. It was both exciting and shocking to Tom that she’d take control like that and he was entirely turned on ready to it in his office until the thought of Bill crossed his mind. Not enough time had passed for Tom to say that he was in love with Bill however the boy had been sleeping in his bed now for two nights in a row and Tom had yet to sleep with him. The soft beating of wings broke Tom from his thoughts as Malach flew in through one of the hallways massive open windows.

 

“Tom sire the final members of the flock are scheduled to arrive this evening for the dinner,” Malach said eyeing Tom over. The dark haired boy’s eyes landed on Tom’s crotch and he turned red making sure to avoid looking down at all costs.

 

“Dinner? Oh god,” Tom groaned whipping a hand over his face, “I completely forgot about the dinner. How many are here now?”

 

“The northern section of the flock has arrived and the western section will be here by four this after noon… late as usual,” Malach added skimming through his planner.

 

“Gather everyone in the dinning room at seven tonight and make sure to sit Arela with the western section of the flock far away as possible from me.” Tom instructed trying to will his hard on away. What he really wanted was for this stupid little fledgling to move so he could get down to business but as leader of the flock Tom knew he was obligated to carry out his duties. 

 

“One more thing,” Malach called after Tom when he began to stalk away, “There has been discussion on who should fill the two empty spots in the main flock since we lost Fang and Kava in the battle with the Gangrel clan.”

 

“Don’t remind me I’ve been getting to it okay?” Tom hissed trying to shove Malach to the side. The teen shot out his blocking Tom’s exit and looked him in the eye with such emotion that Tom had never seen before.

 

“I do not think it wise,” Malach breathed in Tom’s face, “to be keeping Bill of the Kaulitz flock here without the council’s consent sire.”

 

“The council does not need to know now if you’ll excuse me,” Tom tried to side step Malach again but the boy bristled his wings making his feathers sharp to the touch giving Tom a small but on his bicep.

 

“Fuck Malach what is the meaning of this?” Tom roared rubbing at his wound.

 

“I know what you’re planning sire,” Malach whispered lowly, “Someone will see Bill and tell the council and then how do you plan to explain that you not only stole a banished Fravashi from the mortal world but that you brought him back here too? We all saw his wings Tom.”

 

Tom looked away frowning trying to think of way to push past Malach and make it stop.

 

“You know as well as I that he shouldn’t have wings. He _remembered_ the observation deck Tom! He remembered! Something’s not right with this picture he’s no longer the fledgling that I used to know I can sense it in his aura he’s changed.” Tom squeezed his eyes shut as Malach glared accusingly at him; he just wanted it to stop.

 

“How,” Tom growled as his voice shook in anger, “dare you speak to me that way!” Malach didn’t even have time to think as he was punched by Tom in the face and sent sprawling backwards to the ground.

 

“I am your leader! The leader of this entire flock!” Tom shrieked kicking the boy in the gut. Malach choked as his eyes rolled back in his head but Tom merely sneered through clenched teeth, “If you even so much as think of telling the council or helping him escape I will personally saw off your wings by my self with a butter knife one slow slice at a time.” 

 

Tom kicked Malach hard in the ribs one more time before walking off down the hallway towards his bedroom slamming the door to shut out Malach’s cries of pain. The sound made Bill jump and he fell off the bed in surprise at the sight of Tom. Tom smiled and carefully approached Bill not sure which version he was dealing with. 

 

“Hello there,” Tom whispered brushing some hair out of Bill’s face. The boy’s eyes lighted up and purred under Tom’s touch. Tom smiled, definitely the muddled Bill from the mortal world.

 

“How was your day today?” Tom whispered sitting down onto the bed next to Bill the boy blushed and looked away as Tom began to stroke his knee affectionately. Tom found Bill’s shyness cute and his thoughts of someone else being dominant went out the door all he wanted to do now was claim Bill for own and only his own.

 

“It was okay,” Bill smiled, “No wait… b-but then around noon I got this weird feeling.” Bill whispered as his smile disappeared. Tom frowned moving closer to the point where he was practically on top of Bill. The dark haired Fravashi didn’t seem to notice as he stared off into space with a pained expression.

 

“It hurts,” Bill mewled holding his hands to his head, “I can feel it starting again this… this pressure building inside me brain like it’s going to explode! It’s like there’s too much going on inside of it at once!”

 

Tom tried not to let his face show his panic as Bill continued to tell him about his symptoms each one making Tom’s fear come true. The muddled mindset that Bill had been given to use in the human world was deteriorating and slowly loosing to his real one. Fake minds were given to Fravashi that had been banished to use in the real world since they always had their wings cut off and were turned into the humans. However if Tom was not sure if Bill had somehow grown new wings or if his old ones had never been cut off in the first place. Either way the fake mind that he’d been given was slowly loosing to the real Bill that was screaming to get out. One of two things could happen the real Bill could entirely destroy the fake Bill and tell everyone in the Great Beyond what Tom had done or the two minds would slowly meld into two until Bill forgot that he ever had two minds since the events would string together perfectly. Tom hoped for the second option. 

 

“Bill I need you to listen okay?” Tom smiled pulling the boy into his lap. Bill’s eyes flashed brown for a moment and he could see the anger and rage in them but just as quickly as they had flashed they turned back to the cloudy grey color as before.

 

“What do you need?” Bill whined rubbing his temples trying to ease the pain. Bill gasped as his body convulsed violently and cried out when his eyes turn bright brown staring daggers at Tom.

 

“When I get my hands on you!” Bill snarled trying to get up. Thinking fast Tom remembered how affection and kissing had returned Bill back to muddled state so he grabbed a seething Bill by the arm and crashed their lips together not letting go until Bill’s body went limp against his.

 

“You’re such a nice angel,” Bill cooed nuzzling into Tom’s chest, “But why do you always kiss me?”

 

“Because you’re so beautiful,” Bill giggled turning red as Tom nuzzled into his neck breathing hotly against his skin, “But I need you to listen for a moment okay?”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Bill do you remember everything in your life?” Bill pulled a confused looked and Tom sighed trying again, “Tell what your first memory in life is.”

 

“Well… I remember it was night yeah it was night time,” Bill thought hard, “And I heard a noise and ran into someone with glowing red eyes and then… then they took me home and slept in a silly bed-”

 

“A coffin?” Tom interrupted.

 

“Yeah!” Bill’s eyes lit up, “It was a coffin everyone slept in a coffin or at least that’s what Sido told me.”

 

“Do you remember who Sido is?” Tom asked watching Bill closely.

 

“Sido is the nicest person in the world! He bakes me cookies, teaches me smart people things, and he always tells me to cover my eyes. He’s a good friend.”

 

“Cover you eyes? When Bill? When does Sido tell you to cover your eyes?”

 

“When it’s dinner time of course!” Bill laughed looking at Tom as is he were stupid, “He tells me not to look at dinner time because everyone says that I turn a little green.”

 

“So that’s all you remember Bill? A park bench at nighttime? Think hard.”

 

“Umm…” Bill strained closing his eyes. Every time he tried to remember further it was as if a wall appeared pushing him back. No matter how hard Bill strained the wall didn’t seem to move but then it hit him.

 

_“We don’t have much time.” The man whispered close in Bill’s ear to be heard over the grinding noise._

_“Wha-”_

_The operation normally only takes three minutes so let me be brief. You don’t deserve this punishment. You’ve done nothing wrong-”_

_“But!” Bill interjected before being cut off by the man’s hard stare._

_“Two minutes.” The man in the observatory spoke into the intercom._

_“We are letting you keep your wings. We also are going to swipe your memory clean except for these words Bill,” The man spoke quickly pulling Bill close, “You are special, meant for better things, live life to your fullest.”_

_“What?” Bill asked before feeling a sharp prick in his bicep. The room began to spin as the images came in and out of focus. Bill didn’t know is he fainted or not because the next thing he knew a soft glowing light surrounded him. It cradled him sending vibrations through his body before finally it began to fade._

 

“There was a room!” Bill shouted sitting up straight, “There was a bright room with a glass floor and little glowing orbs floating around in the sky! And then there was a dark room with doors that shut out the light and made everything dark. And there were men! Two men!”

 

Tom’s mouth hung open in horror as Bill went on with his memory smiling with pride the entire time that he’d remembered.

 

“And then just before everything went black someone said ‘you are special, meant for better things, live life to your fullest.’ I remembered that part when Bushido and I were in the park one night! I remembered that!”

 

Bill laughed and smiled proudly at Tom waiting for him to say something. All Tom could do was stare wide-eyed at the beaming the boy trying to get his brain to work. It was already starting and there was little Tom could do to stop it he needed to act fast if he was going to get Bill to marry him and keep quiet. Once he was married to him and under his control Fravashi law forbade spouses to speak ill of each other. 

 

“Bill would you like to go to a party tonight?” Tom asked trying to compose himself. 

 

“A party!” Bill clapped hugging Tom around the waist tightly, “What kind of a party?”

 

“A special party where I’m going to make a special announcement to all of the angels.” Tom smiled mischievously, “but you have to look good so I’m going to put you in a dress.”

 

“But I’m not a girl!” Bill cried pulling away Tom grabbed his forearm and yanked Bill back into his lap stroking the boy’s hair softly.

 

“I know you’re not a girl Bill but for tonight I need you to wear a dress and tell everyone that your name is Bella.”

 

“Bella?” Bill sneered wrinkling his nose, “But my name’s Bill and I’m not a girl!” 

 

“Bill god dammit would you listen to me!” Tom shouted shaking Bill, “You are going to wear a dress tonight and you are going to tell people your name is Bella when they ask got it? And most importantly of all you are to tell no one that I told you to do this!”

 

“B-but why?” 

 

“Because I said so!” Tom snapped throwing Bill down onto the bed, “Just shut up and do what I tell you to don’t you want to thank me for bringing you to heaven?”

 

“The Great Beyond.” Bill whispered as his eyes flashed brown again.

 

“You belong to me,” Tom hissed in Bill’s ear watching as Bill’s eyes turned grey again, “Don’t you want to thank me?”

 

“O-okay.” Bill smiled unsurely as Tom straddled him. Tom’s weight was crushing and heavy on his hips but Bill kept silent not wanting to anger the angel. After all he did deliver him from evil.

 

“Good then strip.”

 

***

 

Three days, it had been three days since Bushido last saw his beautiful angel Bill. The part that hurt Bushido the most was the absolutely terrified look on his face when he’d ran out the door almost as if he were fleeing for his life.

 

Bushido didn’t remember exactly what happened except for the fact that one moment they had been making love and the next Bill was collapsed to the floor with wings sprouting out of his back. The vampire frowned and banged his fist on the table snapping it half.

 

“Hey easy in there!” Bushido heard Chakuza call from the kitchen but it didn’t matter to him. All that mattered was that his Bill was gone. 

 

He didn’t know what to make of the situation either. On one hand Bill being an angel would explain why he was so clueless in some things however it could have all been an act and Bill could have been a secret agent working undercover to take Bushido and the Gangrel clan down. However the thought of Bill’s innocent eyes when Sido would teach him something told Bushido that he was wrong there was no way that he could be a spy and be that innocent. But then what was he doing on earth?

 

“I don’t know god,” Bushido groaned putting his head in his hands.

 

“There isn’t any god here,” Chakuza and a few others laughed in the other room, “If He was here then why aren’t we dead yet? I’d pretty much say the lot of us are sinners right boys?”

 

A few grunts replied and Bushido got up out of his chair and went outside. He’d been suffocating for the last few days sitting in his armchair and staring at the television that didn’t even work. When the others had come home that night from their hunt they’d asked where Bill was only to receive a chair being hurdled at them in response. No one knew exactly what had happened but they let Bushido have his space not wanting to upset their leader. The cool winter air blasted his face but Bushido’s body has stopped feeling long ago. The air almost felt warm and comforting on his skin and Bushido hissed letting his fangs descend as he sat down in the park. The frozen New York landscape was barren and the only sound that Bushido could hear was howling of the winds. 

 

“I don’t understand,” Bushido whispered as he pulled out the necklace that he’d yanked off Bill before he’d escaped.

 

Up until now Bushido had never really studied the piece jewelry but he recognized it as the necklace that he’d told Bill to throw out weeks ago. It wasn’t that it wasn’t attractive but there was something about it that gave Bushido the creeps like it was sending out signals making Bushido’s skin prickle a feeling he normally only got from Fravashi. Bushido ran his fingers along the wings feeling the numerous grooves and lines the wings were engraved with. He sighed and titled the object back and forth trying to sort his thoughts.

 

“If Bill is a Fravashi why didn’t my instincts tell me right away? I knew some things were off… fuck every thing was off,” Bushido groaned fisting the wings on the necklace, “He couldn’t lie, he knew less than a two year old, and the way… oh god the way his eyes were always so bright and full of light… I should have known.”

 

Bushido traced the design on the necklace again titling it in the light so that it reflected the sun. Just then Bushido paused and titled the necklace again so that the grooves reflected in the sun. Underneath all of the fancy designs Bushido swore he could make out something written on the edge of the wings.

 

“What in the world?” Bushido whispered trying to the read the first wing, “ _Il cielo vi accoglie a braccia aperte? Tu mi appartieni_. What the fuck does that mean?”

 

“Sido!” Bushido yelled scrambling to get up off the bench, “Sido there’s something I need you to translate! Sido! SIDO!”

 

***

 

“Will you be quiet?” 

 

Tom smirked as Bill turned bright red while they walked through the crowds of Fravashi gathered in the dining hall. Normally Tom only kept a main flock of five people with sub flocks in case he needed back up. Tonight the entire Trumper flock had gathered totaling in about fifty members twirling around on the dance floor while classical music played.

 

“I mean it you look dazzling,” Tom whispered placing a hand on the small of Bill’s back as he guided him over to the table, “The dress’ color really brings out your eyes. It makes you look… delicious good enough to eat. When this is over I’m going to fuck you so hard-”

 

“Tom!” Bill blushed red and sat down at the table hoping no one had heard them, “You can’t talk like that.”

 

“That’s not what you were saying when I was jerking you off-”

 

“Tom?” Tom looked up and frowned when he saw Arela standing nervously in front of him playing with the hem of her short dress. Tom could tell she’s worked hard on doing her hair and makeup but what normally looked good on Arela was nothing compared to what Bill looked like. Arela’s blonde hair was straightened that hung limply over the shoulders of her short green dress. She’s also put on more eyeliner and eye shadow than normal really applying to green to make her blue eyes pop. Bill however had done just the opposite his dark hair was in a curly mess falling in corkscrews over his shoulders. Tom had also dressed him in a floor length black dress just in case someone decided to check to see if Bella really was a girl. He’d gone easy with the eyeliner and eye shadow looking reserved enough but still made his eyes wide and innocent. 

 

“What do you want?” Tom asked lowly not letting go of Bill’s chair.

 

“Well um,” Arela shifted awkwardly, “I was just wondering why I am seated next to the western section of the flock when I normally sit next to you.” She shot a glare at Bill who was looking at her strangely.

 

“Because as of now you are no longer second in command Cara will be taking over that post as of tonight when I announce the new members of the main flock.” Arela gasped and withdrew like she’s been slapped. She continued to gap at Tom with pleading eyes but Tom brushed her off pushing Bill’s chair in before taking a seat next to him. 

 

“Well I hope you enjoy your little drag queen,” Arela spat, “Let’s hope she’ better at sucking you off than she is at putting on makeup.”  
With that Arela turned around and stomped off to the other side of the room where she was outcaste with the western section of the flock who all stared at her with surprised and confused looks. 

 

“Did she really mean that?” Bill whispered looking down at his hands feeling ridiculous for wearing a dress.

 

“Of course not,” Tom squeezed Bill’s hand comfortingly, “She’s just jealous forget her.”

 

“Hmm.”

 

“When this is done,” Tom whispered leaning into Bill, “We’re going back to my place and I’m going to pop your cherry.”

 

“Tom!” Bill yelped turning red again. Tom laughed and sat back in his chair enjoying the boy’s embarrassment. Perhaps tonight would be so bad at all.

 

***

 

“ _Il cielo vi accoglie a braccia aperte. Tu mi appartieni_?” Sido whispered examining the necklace under a magnify glass, “It means welcome to heaven you belong to me. Bushido what is this where did you find it?”

 

“I’m going,” Bushido said getting up out of his chair.

 

“Wait where?”

 

“To where this necklace is from. To Bill.”


	17. Chapter Sixteen

“Chakuza, Sido, Kingsize, and I are the only ones going on this mission,” Bushido sighed feeling guilty as the rest of the clan looked at him with shocked eyes, “Our mission will be dangerous and I cannot guarantee everyone’s safe return especially with a larger group.”

 

“But how are you going to exactly get to heaven?” D-Bo asked surveying the barren landscape around them.

 

Bushido had dragged the clan out in the middle of nowhere. Tall trees surrounded them and they stood in the only clearing whose ground was littered with pine needles. It seemed so rural compared to the hunting grounds the Gangrel clan was used to in New York and it made them uneasy. They had never ventured outside of the city so far before but no one dared challenge Bushido as he paced around staring off a few meters. It was almost as if they were waiting for something. Just then the sound of a branch snapped making the whole group jump. Sido was about to spring on the intruder but Bushido held him back motioning for everyone to remain silent. Then slowly out of the wilderness they spotted a lone battered hiker struggling through the dense forest. His clothes were in tatters and there were cuts and scrapes all over the poor man’s emaciated body. Thin skin was stretched over ribs and the clan relaxed immediately sensing that the lost hiker was near death.

 

“How will this help?” Chakuza whispered, “Human souls don’t go to heaven if we kill them.”

 

“Shh,” Bushido hissed from where he was crouched down behind a bush, “No one is to move until my signal.”

 

The clan crouched behind the bushes watching quietly as the hiker stumbled over a root and fell to the ground. Bushido cringed when he saw the man struggle to get up but failed falling back over. His body looked weak and exhausted as the man panted shallowly resting on the ground. He could hear the man’s heart and blood slowly with each dull beat. Then for moment the beat stopped. Everyone held their breath from habit although they no longer had any use for air. Then just as quickly as the man’s heart had stopped a bright light blinded them all and then man shot up with a shout.

 

“Harold Swanson!” A voice boomed. The man cowered staring up at the light glowing above him as a figure slowly immerged. He attempted to run away but two tree branches shot out as if they had come to life and held him in place.

 

“Oh please! Please don’t hurt me!” Harold cried groveling as the figure descended further and further. Chakuza let out a low growl when the sugary sweet scents that were signature to only Fravashi filled his nostrils. To humans it smelled like the most wonderful thing on earth to vampires it stung their noses like acid.

 

“Dear Harold I am not hear to hurt you,” The figure chimed in an angelic voice as it finally landed gracefully on the ground before the frightened man. D-Bo flexed and unflexed his fingers anxiously watching as the Fravashi sweetly told him that he was dead. The human let out a wail at the news and nodded sadly gaping at the Fravashi’s beauty.

 

“Disgusting,” Chakuza hissed from his spot next to Bushido. Bushido merely grunted and flicked his wrist telling the others to settle down. They only had one chance and couldn’t blow it.

 

“Go now Harold,” The Fravashi smiled sweetly, “Your family is waiting for you.”

 

“Thank you angel!” Harold groveled. The Fravashi tapped the man on the head quickly and within a second vanished into thin air. All that was left of the man now was a glowing green orb that was softly floating up towards the clouds. 

 

“Now!” Bushido called braking into a sprint. He didn’t even bother to see if his clan was following him all the vampire could think of was this was his only way to get to Bill. He heard the familiar sound of Kingsize’s panting next to him along with the strangled breaths of Sido close behind. Bushido frowned when he couldn’t hear Chakuza but he paid little mind to it throwing himself forward at the orb. 

 

Bushido stretched his fingers out as far as he could before he lightly grazed the orb. The sensation of touching an electrical outlet shot up his arm for a brief moment before the forest surrounding around him began to melt away. The wind swirled in his ears and the landscape blurred into a whirl until finally Bushido fell face first.

 

“Ouch mother of god!” Bushido wailed rubbing his neck. He was just about to sit up when he heard two distant screams. The screaming got closer and closer until Sido followed by Kingsize suddenly appeared out of thin air and landed on Bushido with a thud.

 

“Get off of my your oafs!” Bushido roared forcefully shoving Sido’s arm out of his face.

 

“Sorry boss,” Sido murmured as the three got up and brushed themselves off. It was then that Bushido looked at their surroundings. They appeared to be in white room of sorts with no windows or doors, just a white ceiling with white walls and a white floor. There was no furniture in the room and it gave Bushido a shiver down his spine.

 

“Boss where are we?” Sido asked amazed as he turned around in a circle to take the sight in.

 

“If this is heaven this blows,” Kingsize grumbled experimentally tapping on a white wall, “Glad I didn’t come here.”

 

“Welcome to the holding center,” A pleasant voice boomed making the trio jump, “Please state your name, birth date, and sex.”

 

“What?”

 

“I’m sorry that name is not registered in our files please try again.” The voice said again.

 

“Uh…” Bushido stumbled staring at the other two vampires for help, “You guys?”

 

“Paul Würdig,” Sido mumbled punching Kingsize when he laughed, “Born on November 30, 1980… male.”

 

“Thank you Mr. Paul Würdig,” The voice said calmly, “We will now be transporting you to your destination.”

 

The room suddenly made a jerk and the three men screamed as the room began to tilt. They pushed themselves up against the opposite side wall and watched as the floor began to open up as if trying to dump them off somewhere. The room began to tilt more when none of three fell out and the three vampires hung on to each other for dear life.

 

“Mr. Paul Würdig,” The voice boomed, “Please let go of the wall now we have now arrived at your destination.”

 

“Ah hell no man!” Sido cried scrambling when he lost his footing “Ain’t any way in hell I’m letting go.”

 

“Very well,” The pleasant voice stated. Suddenly then the wall that Sido was desperately trying to hold on vanished and he fell through the floor with a scream.

 

“Sido!” Bushido cried as he watched his friend plummet down beneath his feet. Sido watched Bushido and Kingsize disappear above him with out stretched arms as he fell further and further away until the darkness swallowed him up.

 

“Successful transport of Mr. Paul Würdig to the Würdig district complete,” The voice stated, “Next please.”

 

“Don’t say anything man maybe she won’t know we’re here,” Kingsize hissed tugging on Bushido’s arm.

 

“Heat radiation detectors sense two more bodies in the room please state your name, birth date, and sex please.”

 

“Anis Mohamed Youssef … Trumper, born on September 28, 1978, male.” Bushido stated thinking of Tom’s last name. He held his breath for a moment hoping the voice wouldn’t know he was lying.

 

“Thank you Mr. Anis Trumper we will now be transporting you to your destination.”

 

“Thank god,” Bushido sighed smiling at Kingsize. The room gave a sudden jerk again and Bushido made no attempt to hold on when the floor dropped from underneath him. He waved goodbye to Kingsize as he became smaller and smaller above him looking down at Bushido as if he were standing on a transparent floor. Then Kingsize disappeared and Bushido sighed as the wind whirled around him as he continued to fall. Finally after what seemed like minutes some unseen force jerked him in his arm sockets and set him gently down onto the ground.

 

“Shit,” Bushido breathed as he observed his surroundings.

 

All around Bushido tall imposing grey buildings lined the narrow street he was on. The sky looked brilliantly blue but the city he stood in looked as if he were in a black and white film. There was some weird symbol on every door of the shops that Bushido passed as he walked through the city. Bushido was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn’t even feel it when he bumped into someone.

 

“Hey watch it!” A tall blonde snapped at him. She flicked her hair over her shoulder and puffed out her chest at Bushido smirking with glittering eyes.

 

“Uh sorry,” Bushido smiled backing up, “but I’m gay.” The blonde’s smile broke for a moment and she frowned at him with a puzzled look.

 

“W-what?” The blonde screeched outraged, “I wasn’t flirting with you! Do you know who I am?”

 

“Uh no,” Bushido replied lowly.

 

“Do you not see this?” The blonde screeched pointing to a badge on the chest of her jacket. It had the same design that Bushido was seeing on all of the buildings except this one had a number two on it, “I am Arela second in command of the Trumper flock! Now who are you?”

 

“Anis,” Bushido shrugged, “Just got here a minute ago sorry.”

 

“Oh,” Arela blinked, “You’re new? Oh my gosh I’m so sorry how rude of me! Here let me tour you of the Trumper district.”

 

Bushido tried to inch away from the women but she was too quick and grabbed Bushido’s arm in a surprisingly forceful hold. He had lied straight out of course he knew who she was after years of fighting Fravashi Bushido knew all of the commanders of the Fravashi flocks but Arela didn’t need to know that. He was amazed that she didn’t recognize him especially since he’d been the one that had given her a huge bruise at the battle a few weeks ago. He could still see a little blue spot on her arm underneath the loose sleeves of her tunic and Bushido sighed plugging out her whiny voice as she toured him around.

 

“And here we have the pride of the Trumper district,” Arela breathed getting all exited, “The Trumper manor, only Fravashi that had been Trumpers in their human lifetimes get to live there the rest of us are adopted or bought from other families.”

 

“Can we go in?” Bushido asked already taking off towards the fortress.

 

“Absolutely not!” Arela scolded dragging Bushido back over, “The Trumper manor is for Trumpers or those in command only. We can’t just let anyone walk in!”

 

“Hmm alright then,” Bushido said walking brushing Arela off, “Thanks for the tour I can find my way around now.”

 

“Yeah whatever,” Arela huffed as Bushido walked off ignoring her.

 

The vampire made his way slowly towards the manor making sure that no one was paying attention to what he was doing. All around him were Fravashi shuffling along on the ground of flying lowly overhead in the city square. Bushido took a deep breath and began to stride towards the building with purpose a few Fravashi stared at him in surprise as he strode past them.

 

“Just keep walking,” Bushido whispered to himself as he strode up the steps and into the building. 

 

He walked into the main lobby and went past the front the desk. The Fravashi at the front desk stared at him for moment but Bushido kept walking until he made it to the elevators. Then once safely inside he let out a sigh and slumped against the elevator walls staring at the flashing buttons. 

 

“Top floor Trumper dorms,” Bushido pushed the top floor button and watched nervously as the button lights flickered up higher and higher. He was actually going to do it he was going to save Bill.

 

When he finally reached the top floor the door slid open and Bushido took a deep breath stepping into the hallway. Tall stonewalls with windows cut into them lined the long hallway reminding Bushido of a church. There were tons of closed wood doors and Bushido frowned trying to calm himself.

 

“Okay just calm down,” Bushido breathed as he closed his eyes centering himself, “Find Bill’s scent.”

 

In Bushido’s mind different scents filled his nose as he tried to concentrate and find the correct one. All of them glowed white like Fravashi scents do but he pushed further trying to identify each one. He came across Tom’s scent mixed with another one a lot and Bushido growled realizing it was the scent of Bill. The thin purple ribbon stuck out in Bushido’s mind smelling of sweet honey and Bushido grinned keeping his eyes closed as he walked down the hall. Some of the ribbons were tattered and falling apart letting Bushido know they were old while some were strong looking and smelled powerfully. Finally he found the strongest smelling one leading to a doorway and Bushido open his eyes grinning.

 

“I found you,” Bushido smiled before busting down the door.

* * *

“Is everything ready for tonight?” Tom thundered as he stalked down the hallways.

 

“Yes the flower arrangements are done, every guest has confirmed to come.” Malach read off the list as the pair walked though the hallways of the Trumper mansion, “Everything is set with the council. As of tonight your are marrying Bill of the Zimmermann flock. No one will recognize him as Bill of the Kaulitz flock anymore. You should have seen what we did to make him over!” 

 

“But then that’d be bad luck,” Tom smirked as they entered the elevator, “You know the groom can’t see the bride before the wedding.”

 

“Well on account of that he doesn’t even know he’s marrying you tonight I don’t think it would matter all too much,” Malach grumbled pushing the top floor button, “My god what is that smell?”

 

“What smell- oh god what is that?” Tom grunted covering his nose with his hands. A foul smell filled the two Fravashi’s noses as they stood in the elevator. It smelled musty like mold and pinesap making Tom gag. Everything in the Great Beyond smelled sweet nothing from there could smell so wild… unless the smell wasn’t even from there.

 

“I-It’s vampire,” Tom gasped whirling around to face Malach, “It’s vampire! There’s a vampire in my manor?”

 

“Sire there’s no way!”

 

“There is a vampire in my manor?” Tom roared again punching the top floor button hard. His aura strings withered at the touch and Tom frowned trying to focus on the button. It smelled of the musty scent. The vampire had gone to the top floor but from what Tom could tell it had not come back down yet. Which meant it was either waiting up stairs to kill Tom or it was after…

 

“Bill!” Tom gasped pushing the button as fast as he could, “God dammit hurry up!”

* * *

Bushido kicked down the door and burst inside ready to attack if anyone else was in the room. A figure in the corner let out a gasp and Bushido froze under the gaze of two piercing brown eyes.

 

“Bill?” Bushido gasped looking at the fragile boy. In the few weeks Bill had been there his appearance had changed entirely. Bill’s once black brown hair had been died black with the slightest tints of purple streaked through it. His makeup was smokier now and made the boy look more seductive and alluring and Bushido gasped trapped under the Fravashi’s gaze.

 

“B-bushido?” Bill whispered pushing some gangs aside to get a better look at the man before him, “Is it really you?”

 

“Oh Pip!” Bushido breathed rushing over to the bed and gathering Bill in his arms. Bill stiffened at the unexpected contact but soon relaxed and began purring under Bushido’s light caresses through his hair.

 

“W-what are you doing here?” Bill sighed hugging Bushido tightly.

 

“What am I doing here? What have they done to you?” Bushido shot back sitting backwards a little to get a better look at Bill’s face. The shy boy turned his head to the side but Bushido smiled grabbing him by the chin and steering his face back towards him.

 

“I missed you Bu. I thought you didn’t love me anymore.” Bill sniffed.

 

“No of course not-”

 

Then suddenly the door burst open.

 

“Get away from my husband!”


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Closure

Bushido pulled away from Bill immediately as the heavy wooden double doors were thrown open just by the pure force of aura. Both men looked up just in time as a blinding light seeped through the doorway and tossed a nearby dresser at them. Thinking fast the vampire shoved Bill down onto the bed and watched as attack, that just missed them by inches, exploded the furniture against the far sidewall. The shock waves of anger radiating from the doorway hit Bushido with such force anyone would have noticed it from miles away, Bushido cursed silently under his breath for letting his guard down so much around Bill and the dark haired Fravashi stared at the door in sheer terror.

 

For moments nothing but pure aura rushed through the doors in a blindly light that knocked the wind out of Bushido and sent the furniture flying around the room in a fit of fury. Bill made a strangled sound as the aura pushed him flat down to the ground squeezing the life out of him in its furious wake with the strength of a hundred g-force. The air in the room seemed to sizzle with the friction of the angry aura strings lashing throughout the room and Bushido didn’t even need to guess the person that came storming into the room.

 

“Don’t ever,” Tom growled as his black wings tinted with silver shot out from his back. The skin ripped open at the hasty stretching but Tom didn’t even flinch he just kept staring at Bushido who was crouched over Bill with fiery black eyes, “Don’t you ever touch my husband you filthy blood-sucking vermin!”

 

Red almost invisible strings of light shot out from Tom’s fingers that wrapped around the stunned vampire in a second. Before Bushido even had a chance to struggle sharp electric shocks were sent down the aura strings cutting into Bushido’s tanned flesh. The vampire cried out in an animalistic growl as he trashed against Tom’s aura strings desperate to break free. The aura stings cut even tighter into Bushido now steaming from where their electric current was burning Bushido; Tom was going to cook him alive. Bushido fell to the ground with a pained scream but Tom did not stop in fact with a grunt he sent even more aura pulsing down the strings and ripping apart Bushido’s nerve system. The vampire let out a strangled scream as his eyes rolled back into his head and he began to twitch violently on the floor.

 

“Bushido!” Bill sobbed rushing at Tom. He threw himself onto the other Fravashi and tugged desperately at Tom’s arm trying to get him to stop, “Tom please! Tom! No! Please stop it! Stop it!”

 

“Silence!” Tom growled shoving Bill off of his arm and onto the ground, “How dare you intervene you worthless slut! After all that I’ve done for you? Silence your tongue or you’ll be next.”

 

Tom hovered over Bill snarling as his large black wings beat furiously behind him. The air in the room felt thick and sharp as if by just merely moving it would slice you in half. Tom still had Bushido entangled in his aura strings and in that moment Tom looked like death himself to Bill. Tom’s brown eyes were no longer mischievous but black as coal seething of pure hate. Bill stared up at his husband with fright filled eyes and just then something inside of Bill snapped. It was as if something had hit Bill on the head and the boy cried sinking to the floor as a flood of memories washed over him. Bill’s vision blurred and his head hit the floor as the Tom’s room slowly disappeared around him and fog clouded his vision. Soon he was no longer in Tom’s room any longer but instead reliving the past few months as they flashed before his eyes.

 

“ _Good blood flow he’s very healthy you did good Simone_.” Bill standing next to his mother as some flock leader eyed him over.

 

“ _Send up soul number 111894 please_ ,” The Observation Deck workers smiling sadly at him.

 

“Bill?” Tom shouted retracting his aura from strings from Bushido. He immediately rushed to Bill’s side and froze when he saw Bill’s eyes rolled back into his head, “My darling what’s wrong? What did I do?”

 

“ _What do we have here_?” Red glowing eyes staring at him through the darkness.

 

“ _Can you tell me your name? Who are you_?” Warm hands stroking over Bill’s terrified face.

 

“ _Hey Pip_.” Warm lips mouthing a nickname that made Bill’s heartstrings tug.

 

“Bill!” Tom screamed shaking Bill’s limp body. Bill moaned a little and began to twitch violently, “Bill wake up! My darling, please!”

 

“ _You’re very… boreal_.” Bushido’s puzzled look.

 

“ _We’re going somewhere special today_.” Bushido smiling down at Bill as he brushed hair out of the teen’s face.

 

“ _We turn into werewolves_.” Sido’s worried face.

 

“ _The moon. We call it the moon Bill no need for the fancy shit_.” Bushido’s strong hands ruffling Bill’s hair.

 

“ _Il cielo vi accoglie a braccia aperte. Tu mi appartieni_?” Shining letters engraved into silver wings glinting in the sun.

 

Bill’s twitching stopped and the dark haired boy’s eyes flew open in an instant. 

 

“Bill!” Tom cried out in relief hugging the boy close. The boy bristled at the contact and pulled away from Tom frowning, “B-bill? What’s wrong? Darling what happened?”

 

Bill’s eyes seemed to flicker in that moment from a dull grey to bright brown back to grey again until they finally ended in a glowing amber color. Tom held his breath praying that they would turn grey but they remained that fiery amber color staring into Tom’s soul. Tom pulled back a little, startled at the deepness and anger held in Bill’s eyes and that was when he knew. It was the moment that Tom had been afraid of, that one moment when Bill’s real mind and the fake one that had been assigned to him in the mortal world would merge as one. Very much like puzzle pieces coming together Bill’s mind had merged now giving him the whole story.

 

“You!” Bill hissed glaring up at Tom and trying to scratch Tom’s eyes out. Tom pulled away immediately and sprang to the other side of the room looming over Bushido menacingly.

 

“Take one step closer _darling_ ,” Tom spat the word, “And the vampire gets it!”

 

“Get away from him!” Bill screamed menacingly, “Don’t you dare touch him!”

 

“You mean like this?” Tom chuckled tightening the aura strings around Bushido’s throat ever tighter. The vampire spat angrily and tried to pull the strings off to no avail. 

 

“Don’t!” Bill shrieked his own aura strings gleaming of silver shot out at Tom in an attempt to stop him the Fravashi merely reflected them.

 

“You honestly think you can take me on?” Tom grinned shooting out another set that wrapped themselves around Bill’s frame. They forced Bill’s wings against his side and he cried out as they closed around his neck, “How touching.”

 

“L-let… go… o-of him.” Bushido snarled from his spot on the floor. 

 

“Bushido!” Bill sobbed helplessly.

 

“Silence,” Tom barked cutting the aura strings straight through Bushido’s skin. The vampire cried out as his skin rapidly healed itself but Tom sliced him open again laughing, “We could do this all day you know? But it’s getting late and I do believe my husband and I had some business to attend to.”

 

“Fuck you!” Bushido writhing as the strings cut even deeper this time making him hiss.

 

“Hmm no my good man,” Tom laughed, “I do believe you meant fuck Bill, which I have all the attentions of doing once I’m done with you. God you wouldn’t believe what a hell cat he is in bed.”

 

“Shut up!” Bushido roared lashing out. 

 

Tom panicked for a moment when he felt one of them snap and he quickly replaced them with more trying to hold Bushido down as he steady struggled his way to his feet. Bushido let out an animalistic roar and pulled at the strings making each one snap with a loud ting. Tom cried out and held his arm as it slumped against his side burning red in pain.

 

“You shit! Fuck!” Tom snarled pulling the last of his aura strings off of Bill and latching them onto Bushido.

 

Tom heard Bill gasp for air off to his side upon being released but the Fravashi ignored it snarling as Bushido clawed at the aura strings trying to encompass him. Bill let out a shriek and launched himself at Tom latching onto the latter’s neck struggling with him.

 

“Bill,” Tom shouted trying to keep Bushido back and pull Bill off of him at the same time, “Get off of me!”

 

“Run Bushido run!” Bill screamed when Tom grabbed him by the neck and threw off of him.

 

Bushido released a loud roar, as Bill slammed against the floor hard silencing the room. The air suddenly shifted and Tom backed up in fright as Bushido hunched over. The vampire’s clothes began to strain and rip across his back as a large brown hump covered in fur emerged. His fingers made cracking noises as long black descended and the vampire transformed. Bushido screamed in agony as his tanned skin burst open and was quickly replaced by a thick mane of fur. The very building itself shook beneath their feet and Tom gasped backing up more. A shockwave shot out and knocked Tom backwards tumbling over Bill and the small Fravashi shot up screaming in terror as the building violently shook.

 

“ _Get away from him_!” Bushido growled.

 

“B-Bushido!” Bill screamed as the large wolf-like mass reached down and grabbed Tom by the neck, “Bushido don’t!”

 

A loud crack resonated throughout the room and Bushido dropped Tom’s body to the ground. The head rolled to the side and Bill paled kneeling down beside the body crying as he reached out to touch Tom’s shocked face. The light touch sent his head rolling to the side and Bill shuddered.

 

“Bill?” Bushido asked calmly. Bill turned and looked surprised to find that Bushido had returned to his vampire form, “Are you alright?”

 

“Oh Bu,” Bill sobbed throwing his arms around the man.

 

“You’re not hurt are you?” Bushido asked softly touching Bill’s face.

 

“No,” Bill smiled, “It’s finally over.”

 

“Pip I’ve been meaning to tell you something,” Bushido sighed rubbing his face, “When we made… made love that night I didn’t… I just though-”

 

“Shh,” Bill whispered placing his finger over Bushido’s lips, “I know.”

 

“Pip I love you.” Bushido breathed.

 

“I love you too.” Bill whispered closing his eyes as Bushido leaned down to kiss him. It was a chaste kiss full of innocence to prove Bushido’s seriously in the matter and Bill giggled when they broke apart.

 

“Let’s go home.” Bushido smiled wrapping his arms around Bill.


End file.
